Angel Wings and other Witchy Things
by laraceleste
Summary: "There are no happy endings. Endings are the saddest part, so just give me a happy middle and a very happy start."
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Leah Danvers shoulder knocked against her older brothers as the two of them, and two of their three childhood friends stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the annual Spencer Preparatory rave. Leah could smell the burning scent of sulfur and alcohol and inebriated teenage decisions as a cool breeze blew by.

Despite it only being early September it was cold enough for the sixteen year old mortal to wrap herself tighter in the swim team windbreaker she'd stolen from her brother when he'd made the team freshman year.

"Anyone know when Reid is getting here?" Leah muttered. She was eager to get to the party before being shut up in the large empty manor she and Caleb had grown up in.

"Aw, come on Little D aren't Baby Boy and I enough?" Pogue Parry laughed, the long blond haired teen reached over Tyler Simms, the baby faced boy of the quintet, and ruffled the girls dark hair.

"Cut it Pogue, you know that's not what I meant," Leah swatted his hand away, a smile on her own face as she backed into her brother.

"Yeah, Leah just means she's gone a whole six hours without seeing Reid," Tyler teased. Leah punched the boy's shoulder as Caleb and Pogue snickered. "I wonder how Reid lasted a year and a half before she was born," Caleb snickered.

Leah pouted, "You all suck."

A familiar chuckle came from behind the four, Leah and the others turned and smile, though none smiled brighter then Leah, "Hope I'm not included in that angel."

"Reid! Hey," Leah skipped over and into to the blonde boys already welcoming arms. Reid Garwin pulled the Danvers girl tightly to his chest, his lips skimming the crown of her head as she smiled at him, before letting an arm hang loosely from around her shoulders as he sauntered up to the other Sons of Ipswich.

"What's up fellas," Reid smirked. Without removing his arm from Leah he accepted one handed-chest bump 'bro-hug' from Tyler.

"Where were you?" The baby faced boy asked him, "We stopped by to give you a lift." Reid peered over the cliff and at the party.

"I had things to do?" Reid answered. Leah raised both her brows at the Garwin heir.

"Things? Like what?" She wondered doubtfully; and obviously jealousy. It was no secret that Reid was a bonafide flirt, despite having unspoken tension with the Danvers girl.

Reid turned to Leah and his arm slipped from her shoulders as he leaned in and tilted her chin up, "Aw, jealous angel?" He cooed.

Leah glared lightly at him, "Shut up before I kick you off the cliff Reid," but she didn't bother do deny it. Reid opened his mouth to say something when Leah was snatched from him by a devious smirking Pogue.

Pogue rested his chin atop Leah's head.

"Yeah Reid, why would she be jealous when she has us?" With a dirty look aimed at the motorcycle riding Son, Reids tongue poked the inside of his cheek before turning away and back to the party.

"How's the party?" He asked.

"Dunno," Caleb shrugged. "We just got here." Reid nodded and kicked the edge of the cliff kicking loose clumps of dirt into the foggy air below them. Reid turned to Leah and smirked, and then the others, "Well hell boys, let's drop in."

And then with a flash of his eyes, an a well aimed kiss over his shoulder at Leah, the Garwin boy jumped.

"Oh shit yeah!" Tyler nodded. He tossed Leah the keys to the hummer that was parked behind them before following Reid's league and falling backwards, arms out and eyes black as night, over the side of the cliff.

"Tyler!" Caleb shouted, he and Pogue and Leah all leaned over the edge of the cliff and watched their friend disappear into the fog below them. Pogue turned to Caleb and smiled devilishly as he stepped back from Leah.

"Come on Caleb, it's not like it's going to kill us," the boy smirked, "Yet." And then he too jumped.

Caleb sighed and turned to his sister, "Park-"

"-The car in the woods," Leah said, cutting Caleb off, "I know."

"Chin up Leah, I could've left you at home," Caleb jokes. Leah snickered at the statement.

"Like you could've stopped me from coming."

"I don't know," Caleb said, eyes flashing black as he stepped backwards towards the cliff, "I can be pretty persuasive." And then, like their friends, he too fell, leaving Leah alone on top of the small cliff.

Leah looked at the hummer and then leaned over the cliffs edge and sighed; "Fuckers."

⭐️▪️⭐️

Leah loudly shut the hummers driver door as she stepped out of the truck and into the woods that surrounded the Dells. If she strained her ears she could hear the faint thumping of blasting music.

Leah made sure to double check the truck was locked before making her way to the party. She'd only gotten a few feet from it when someone called out "Hey!" Leah didn't bother to turn around, people from the party were scattered throughout the woods, all of them doing very illegal activities, and seeing as the only people she knew well enough to talk to were the Sons and Pogues' girlfriend Kate Leah didn't see any reason to turn and face the whomever was yelling.

"Danvers!" Leah spun around, her heel pivoting on dead leaves, only to be face to face with a dark haired boy. He had a square jawline and bright blue eyes and stood taller then Pogue, which though wasn't a feet in itself seeing as the Parry boy only stood at six feet still caused the five foot three girl to tilt her neck back.

"Ugh, do I know you?" Leah asked him, taking three steps back.

"No, I'm new," The boy held out his hand, to which Leah starred wearily at, "Chase Collins."

"Nice to meet you Chase," Leah said, she stood on her back leg, ready to run at a moments notice. She was painfully aware she was virtually alone in the woods with a stranger. Sure maybe some teen getting some would hear her scream but no one would help. No everyone in the woods would either be too high or too drunk or too busy getting some to stop her from being murdered.

"You don't seem to thrilled," the boy smiled. Dimples appeared and if Leah wasn't unsure if she would have to run for her life she might have thought the new boy was somewhat cute.

"It's just me," Leah pointed to herself, her tone light though somewhat strained, "A girl all alone in the woods at night and you," Leah pointed to him, "A strange boy who somehow knows my name. It kinda screams start of a horror movie." Chase laughed, his head bobbing up and down as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your jacket, it says your name." Leah's eyes widened and her left hand reached over her shoulder and touched her shoulder blade where the top of a white D would be. She had forgotten the back of the jackets had names printed on it.

"Okay so I'm wearing something they could use to identify my body in, doesn't derail the fact that girl plus boy at night in the woods is never a good sign. According to the movies that is."

"Only if they're going to have sex and-"

"No," Leah cut him off, pink faced, "No thanks, I'm good."

Chases mouth fell open and he looked at the younger girl, "Oh no I wasn't; no!" He furiously shook his head. Leah nodded just as feverishly. They stood there for a moment, neither of them talking and instead listening to the far off thumping of music and crunching of leaves and giggles of intoxicated teenagers.

"You watch a lot of movies?" The boy Chase questioned. Leah nodded,

"Yeah well I have a ton of free time," she muttered, she looked at Chase, who with his eyebrows pointed up looked at her questioningly. "The jackets my brothers, he goes to Spencer. I'm home schooled."

"Still doesn't tell me your name Danvers," Chase smiled; while Leah was relieved he hadn't asked why she was homeschooled while Caleb wasn't- something to which she couldn't answer -she still crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I still don't know if you're going to murder me."

"That's actually why I called out the name on the jacket," Chase said. Leah stepped back,

"To murder me?" She wondered if she screamed could her brother and the others hear her. Chase's eyes got wide.

"No!" He sucked in a deep breath and muttered, "Geeze, I just keep saying the wrong thing around you," he looked at Leah with two big puppy dog eyes that did cause her heart to melt, not that she showed it, "No I wanted to walk with you to make sure you didn't get murdered. Like you said girl plus guy plus alone in the woods, it's a bad combo."

"And how can I trust you? You are new and all. For all I know this could be a ruse to murder me." Chase grinned down at Leah and held up three fingers,

"Scouts honor." Leah narrowed her eyes at him for a second before nodding in acceptance.

"Alright," Leah grinned at the new boy, "I'm Leah Danvers" Chase grinned widely.

"Great to meet you Leah." Leah pocketed her hands as the two turned and started to walk towards the party. They could see the light of the fire through the trees.

"So you're new?"

Chase nodded, "From Prominent Point," Leah blinked at the boy. "Colorado?" Leah laughed, she knew where that was.

"Yeah I know Colorado, so you're a Midwest boy? No offense but you don't sound Midwestern," Leah said. Chase looked at her oddly, a large smile stretching across his face.

"And what's a guy from the Midwest supposed to sound like?"

"Someone out of Little Women." Leah grinned up at him.

"Yeah well don't sound like someone from the northeast," Chase shot back.

"What's a girl from the northeast supposed to sound like?" Leah shot back, a playful edge to her voice. Chase shrugged. The music got louder as they got closer; it was Ne-Yo.

"Like a city slicker," Chase said with a thick, cliche southern drawl that made Leah snort.

"Can I ask you something?" Chase asked. Leah shrugged,

"Sure, why not?"

"Your brother's going to be at the party right?" Leah nodded.

"Yeah, him and all our friends why?"

"Why are you out here alone?" Chase wondered. "I mean if you were my sister I'd be insane to let you walk the woods at night alone, especially when there's a horde of drunk high school boys around." Leah shrugged.

"Probably because they know I can take care of myself." Chase looked down at Leah and raised a brow.

"Really?" Leah nodded. "No offense or anything," Chase said. Leah waved him off. Half the time, when Reid wasn't boasting that she could kick anyone's ass in the back alley of Nicky's he was doubting her too.

"It's cool, I get I don't look like I can take care of myself but my mom, she's made me take these self defense classes for years." Leah stressed. Some of her first memories were of her self defense instructor Liam.

Chase nodded as they breached the tree line. The pair of them stopped and looked out over the small sea of Spencer students, that come Monday would be stuck in over priced uniforms getting a very pricey private education.

Leah stood on the tips of her toes as she looked for either her brother or one of their friends. Mrs. New Booty blared from the shitty speakers someone had dragged from last years rave.

"Do you see your brother?" Chase asked. Leah shook her head.

"No but if I stand here long enough I'm bound to spot someone."

"I can stay here with you, if you want," Chase said. "You know, girl all alone plus party well that's never a good sign," he teased, "According to the movies."

"I wouldn't want to hold you up, I'm sure your friends-"

"Are non existent. You're actually the first person at Spencer I've spoken too." Leah looked at Chased amused.

"I don't actually do to Spencer though." Chase shrugged.

"Legististics." Leah opened her mouth with a witty response in mind only for Reid Garwin voice to cut across the crowd; "Angel!"

Leah turned to the blonde boy's direction. Chase looked on in interest as the Danvers girls full attention was instantly consumed by the blonde boy emerging from the crowd students.

The boy didn't spare Chase a second glance before wrapping his arms around Leah, though they were relatively the same height- the boy only an inch or two taller -he still picked her up off the ground, burying his face in the crook of her neck as Leah curled her body to fit against his. They stayed like that for a moment, in their own little world, before Leah pulled away and nodded towards Chase.

"Reid this is Chase he walked with me from the car," she introduced as she untangled herself from him, though she kept an arm around his waist. Reid kept his arm tightly slung over her shoulder as her assed Chase. "He's a new transfer."

Chase stuck his hand out for Reid to shake, "Chase Collins."

"Chase this my best friend," Leah tilted her head at the blond boy whose arms were wrapped around her,

"Reid Garwin," Reid shook; he gripped Chases hand slightly harder than necessary, something that didn't slip by the dark haired boy's notice. "Thanks for walking my angel here, really."

Chase couldn't help but also note that while Leah had called Reid her best friend the boy was acting like a jealous boyfriend. Chase smiled; as he focused on Leah.

"Well now that your friends here I'll let you get to it but uh," Chase beamed at Leah, ignoring the glare Reid was sending him, "Maybe we could talk later and you can get my number. Like we agreed, a lonely girl in the woods plus drunk high school boys around is the start of a horror film. I'd hate to have something happen to you Danvers."

"That's sweet," Reid said, a sarcastic note to his voice, "But I'm here, and when I'm not I still am." He turned to Leah, "Come on I want to dance." He didn't bother to wait for her to turn and hid her new friend a goodbye before dragging her off to the middle of dancing teens.

"Did someone spike your drink?" Leah questioned loudly as they danced to one of Rihanna's new songs, S.O.S..

"What do you mean?" Reid questioned, his voice just as loud as Leah's. The girl stepped closer to him, their chests tightly pressed together as her lips met the shell of his ear.

"You never want to dance Reid, so spill, what's up?" Leah could count the number of times Reid had danced with her on one hand, this time making number five.

Reid's bottom lip twitched before he spoke, he leaned in, "I just, you've been talking about this party for the last three weeks and I wanted to make sure you wanted to have a good time."

Leah wanted to call Reid it for lying, but she also wanted to keep dancing with him, something that would surely stop if she did. So she let it go, and instead pressed a solid kiss to the corner of his mouth before taking a step back and containing dancing.

They lasted three songs- U and Dat, Pulling Me Back and Hard Rock Hallelujah-before wandering over to Tyler and Caleb.

"Hey boys," Leah smiled at her brother and friend. "Pogue with Katie?" She asked rhetorically. She knew the long haired Son would automatically seek out his girlfriend the moment they arrived. It was cute. They were cute.

"Like you have to ask," Tyler chuckled as he straightened out his shirt and jacket.

Both Leah and Reid grinned evilly.

"So I guess you found Adam?" Reid howled with laughter at the mention of the baby faced boy's on again off again sort of not really boyfriend.

"Yeah before Caleb found us," Tyler rolled his eyes. Leah made a wounded face.

"You got Caleb-blocked," she teased. Caleb rolled his eyes,

"He was supposed to be looking for you," her brother said as they made their way over to Pogue and Kate and an unrecognizable girl.

"I was," Tyler defended.

"What in Adams shorts?" Reid snorted. Tyler knocked his shoulder, causing both Reid and Leah to stumble.

"Hey!" The girl cried out as Reid steadied her.

"You should watch where you're going Angel," Reid snickered as Leah looked at both him and Tyler dryly.

"Leah!" Leah's head snapped from the two Sons to Kate, who like herself was prying herself away from a Son.

"Hey girl, missed you lately," Kate said. Leah shrugged haplessly.

"You know me, I can only sneak out so many times a week." Kate looked at her pitifully for a second before bringing her to a beautiful blonde girl.

"Leah this is Sara, she's my new roommate." Leah shook hands with Sarah who offered the younger girl a shy smile, when she wasn't discreetly checking out her brother. "Sarah this is Leah Danvers, Tyler Simms-"

"Garwin," Reid stepped forward, "Reid Garwin." Leah's eyes narrowed on Reid as a jealous burning feeling filled her stomach. Reid shook Sarah's hand as he leaned on Caleb, who had a look of astonishment on his face as Reid told Sara, "You know Sarah was my grandmother name. You kind of remind me of her."

Leah leaned over to Sara and loudly pretended to whisper, "Don't believe him, his grandmother's name was Gwen." Reid stuck his tongue out at Leah, who stuck her own back out at Reid, as Sarah giggled.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." Sarah laughed.

"Hey Caleb," a low voice greeted from behind Sarah. Leah frowned. It wasn't as if she hated Kira, she just hated how she was rude to Kate and constantly through herself at her brother. She also wasn't very found of the fact that when she was twelve and Kira was fourteen, after Caleb had very politely rejected her invite to the school dance she had proceeded to tell the student body that the reason Leah didn't go to school like Caleb was because she was seriously mentally disturbed.

Reid of course, having had just gotten the power, used and gave Kira what had probably been the worst case of acne the state of Massachusetts had ever seen.

"Kira," Caleb said tiredly.

"How's your summer?" Kira blinked as she stepped between Sarah and Caleb. Leah caught Reid's eyes and slowly but very over dramatically rolled her own, as if to say '_Why can't she leave?'_

Reid raised his eyebrows and tilted his head back_, 'I can make her.' _Leah wrinkled her nose and subtlety shook her head. There was no need to use when Caleb would make her leave in a few unbearable minutes anyway.

Kira turned to Sarah. "Kira," she said shortly.

"Sarah," the blonde girl smiled kindly. Both Kate and Leah frowned at Kira.

"Right from the Boston Public? How does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?"

"Give it a rest Kira," Leah snapped.

"Look the princess has graced us with her presence," the deep voice of Aaron Abbott sneered. Caleb stepped in front of his sister before Reid could. The blonde glared at Aaron.

"We don't want any trouble Aaron," Caleb reasoned, though he still pushed Leah into Kate's arms in case trouble did break out. Pogue pushed both girls behind him.

"I'm sure you don't," Abbott snapped getting into Caleb's face.

"You posers make me want to puke," Aaron's friend Doug spit.

"Is that right?" Reid stepped up, only for Caleb to push him back.

"Hey, let it go," Caleb told Reid who breathed hotly through his nose.

Aaron glared at Leah over both Caleb and Pogues shoulders, and then at Caleb himself, "I think your sister owes Kira an apology." Leah bit back a snarl, she'd apologize to Kira over her dead body.

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah an apology." Kira looked back at Sarah, and Aaron looked back at Kira before pushing Caleb roughly. The four Sons all quickly squared up, ready for a fight before a new, but familiar face threw himself into the mix, pushing back against Aaron.

Reid rolled his eyes.

He turned to Kira and nodded, "You were being kind of bitchy."

Leah, having focused her attention on Chase missed Reid's eyes flashing; though when Doug spontaneously vomited all over the back of Aaron's varsity jacket she turned to her best friend. Caleb did the same and though he turned to the laughing blonde as if to lecture him, Leah turned to Reid with a smile of her own.

"Looks like this is two for two City girl," Chase said stepping up to Leah, pulling her attention from the Garwin boy to him. She stepped away from Kate.

"What are you talking about Cowboy?" She saw Reid, over Chases shoulder almost violently roll his eyes before leaning into Tyler and whispering something into his ear. Tyler shook his head negatively and quickly whispered something back.

"Well in the woods and just now, I think the movies would call you a damsel in distress."

Leah laughed and shook her head, "Yes I'm a damsel, no I wasn't in distress, but hey," she flashed Chase a bright smile, "I'll let you know when that happens."

"Good to know, I've always wanted to be someone's knight," Chase said.

"Yeah well keep waiting," Reid said knocking shoulders with Chase in order to get to Leah. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle as he leaned his chin on her shoulder, "Like I said before, I'm always here."

Chase with an indescribable glint in his eyes opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by the sound of a microphone.

"Guys!" Peter, the DJ said into the microphone, "Dylan just called, he said he saw three cop cars on Old Dell Road."

"Lets go," Caleb said. Pogue took the lead, hand in hand with Kate while Reid, with Leah's hand in his, followed closely behind.

As they ran up the dunes, Tyler slipping every few steps, and Sarah, practically having to carry Caleb as he seemed to be treading water instead of sand Leah couldn't help but wonder why every party they went to always ended up with the cops crashing it not even an hour later. She quickly reasoned it was because Pogue and Reid made them late to everything.

As the reached the tree line to the woods Reid made sure to pull Leah close to him when his eyes caught the new kids.

"You guys need a ride?" Caleb asked. Kate shook her head,

"Sarah drove us out here."

"See you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked his girlfriend. Katie leaned in with a soft smile.

"It's getting late I think I'm just going to crash." The pair shared a short kiss. "Call me in the morning?" Pogue nodded.

Chase walked up on Kate's right, "I could use a lift," he said.

"No problem," Sarah shrugged. Reid turned to Leah as Caleb turned to Chase.

"It cool if I come over?" Reid asked.

"Of course," Leah said obviously, she looked at Tyler expectantly, "Tyler signing you in?" The youngest boy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"And why should I do that?" He teased.

"Cause you lost our cat when I was ten," Leah snapped playfully. Back when she was ten and Tyler was eleven the pair of them had found a young kitten, only none of their parents would let them keep the kitten so of course Leah and Tyler had come up with the solution of keeping the kitten in Leah's gardening shed, only two weeks later Tyler had left the shed door open letting the kitten escape, never to be seen nor heard from again.

"Jesus you're still holding that over me?" Tyler laughed, as if she hadn't used that same excuse to get him to give her the last of his fries earlier that day.

"You lost Switchblade!" Leah cried. Tyler rolled his eyes and peeked a look at Reid who, instead of looking where he was walking like he should have been he was staring at Leah with these wide eyes and sappy smile.

"Sure, fine," Tyler relented as they came to the clearing with both the hummer and Sarah's car.

"Night," Sarah called to Caleb as Leah moved past him to sit on the hump of the hummer. Leah never got why people hated the middle seat, sure it didn't have windows but she could easily reach in the front and grab whatever candy Reid was snacking on. Of course Leah had been born into having to sit in the middle seat so maybe she was just conditioned to like it.

"Sarah wants you man," Pogue clapped Caleb on the shoulder. "Though," Pogue teased, ruffling Leah's hair with a pointed look in the rear view mirror at Reid, "Not like Little D here wants new boy."

"Do not!" Leah cried the same time Reid turned in his seat and snapped "Bullshit!"

"Don't be jealous Reid, Caleb's just prettier than you," Pogue laughed. Leah, red faced and slightly embarrassed elbowed Pogue in the ribs causing the teen to wince.

Sarah opened her car door, "My car won't start!"

"Hop in with us," Tyler said, rolling down his window.

"I can't just leave it here!" Reid bit his lip and looked back at Leah who was starring over Caleb and frowning at Sarah's car.

"I can fix it for you!" Reid called out. All heads in the hummer snapped to Reid.

"Reid don't," Caleb commanded. Reid shrugged, as if he didn't hear the oldest Danvers and hopped out of the car. Leah frowned as she followed Reid's figure to the front of the teal four door.

"Let it go it's his life man," Pogue said, Caleb shook his head and glared at Reid. Leah and Tyler shared a look. They knew Reid used to get a rise out of Caleb, that until he was eighteen it didn't matter how much he used or for what, but they also knew that the power was additive; they had all seen their fathers age long before their time and neither of them wanted to see Reid turn gray and wrinkled before he turned forty.

Leah didn't want to be the only one of them able to be at his funeral when they had to bury him far too young. She didn't want to bury him period she wasn't sure her heart would ever be able to take it.

"Try again," Reid told Sarah after a minute under the hood. Sarah turned her key and her cars engine started.

"Thank you!" Sarah said before the clear cut sound of sirens filled the air. Sarah took off in one direction while Reid opened the drivers side.

"Gotta bolt move over," he told Tyler.

"It's my car," Tyler protested weakly.

"Move over Baby Boy, now," Pogue snapped. Tyler sighed and moved over to the passenger seat so Reid could sit in the drivers spot.

The hadn't even reached thirty when the cops turned a tree line and ended up directly behind them.

"Shit," Caleb siblings swore. Reid laughed loudly.

"No sweat! Right angel?" Leah grinned at Reid, fully believing if anyone could outrun the Ipswich PD in Tyler's car it could be him. Or Pogue, but mostly him.

"Right." Reid nodded before taking a sharp turn to left, causing Caleb to crash into Leah and Leah into Pogue, only to make another sharp turn right, causing Leah to quickly, once again be sandwiched between them.

Caleb turned and looked behind them. "Gotta pull over," he said sarcastically.

"Oh you wanna stop?" Reid scoffed, "That'll really impress Harvard."

"Yeah, sides if mom finds out we got caught by the cops she'll keep me in lockdown from the rest of my life, come on Caleb you can't be responsible for that can you?" Leah asked with big doe eyes that always got her what she wanted when conceding her brother.

"Yeah Caleb do you wanna be the reason Leah never leaves her room again?" Tyler cried in a faux indignant tone.

Caleb let out an exaggerated sigh. "What the hell lets lose them. Cut across the Marble heads," he told Reid. "We might as well have some fun while we're at it." Reid nodded, grinning widely as he made a third sharp turn, once again left.

"Lose them!" Pogue shouted, as he eyed the closely approaching cop car. Reid laughed as he went left and the cops went right, a thin line of trees separating them.

Leah's hand, as they flew over a short drop and hit the round, bouncing as they did, went to the roof of the hummer in order to stop her head from slamming against it. Reid let out a whooping sound while her brother tossed his head back and laughed.

They quickly approached the foggy cliffs, "Alright guys, Angel, you ready?" Reid winked at Leah via the rear wide mirror, she grinned and tossed her chin up in response.

Pogue turned to Caleb, who had a very unsure look in his eyes, "Come on Caleb it's going to take all of us." Leah's hand fastened around her brothers as Reid sped up. Each of the boy's eyes turning pitch black. Leah could practically taste the magic in the air.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid shouted as he drove all five of them off the cliff. Tyler and Pogue cheered as they flew up; Leah shut her eyes tightly, the free falling feeling made her stomach jump to her throat. Caleb squeezed her hand tightly letting her know it'd be okay.

And it was. A few seconds later with a loud thud the hummer landed behind the cop car and the two distraught looking officers that stood on the edge of the cliff. All five descendent looked at the officers for a moments, each of them laughing and bouncing in their seats while the offices stared back, wide eyed and slack jawed before Reid pushed the car in reverse and drove off back the way they came, leaving two of Ipswitch"s finest in the dust.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Danvers Estate Leah stood on the bottom porch step.

"Sleep well Little D," Pogue kissed the top of her head. Her arms wound around him as she hugged him good night.

"You too, and drive safely," Leah said eyeing the teens green Yamaha. She had nothing against motorcycles she just worried that one day Pogue would get into an accident and be too slow when using.

"Course she will," Tyler muttered, "Reid's going to be there next to her." Leah sent a jab towards Tyler's ribs, only for the boy to jump back with a laugh. Caleb rolled his eyes and pointy ignored the younger boy's comment. If he pretended he didn't know Reid spent his free nights hanging out and falling asleep in his sisters room he didn't have to feel weird about it.

Reid hugged Tyler good night as Pogue said goodbye to Caleb.

"If you see Adam tell him to be out of the dorm by two alright?" Reid chuckled at his friend, "I don't feel like seeing either of your bare asses tonight."

Tyler sent Reid the stink eye, "Make sure to keep down or Caleb's liable to kick your ass." Reid's tongue swiped over his lips before grabbing his friend in a headlock. He couldn't help but smile wonder at the sound of Leah's laughter. Reid turned to see the older Danvers sibling picking Leah up over his shoulder and spinning her.

Tyler wanted to comment on the sappy look in his friends face, on the fact that he should just tell the mortal girl he was completely and irrevocably in love with her, but instead he took the opportunity to break from Reid's headlock.

"No fair Baby Boy," Reid chuckled.

"Why cause you were distracted?" Reid flipped Tyler off. Tyler rolled his eyes before climbing into his truck and speeding off towards the dormitory's of Spencer Academy.

When Caleb set Leah down she kissed his cheek good night.

"Sweet dreams," she said.

"You two Leah," Caleb told her before making his way inside through the front door, leaving Leah and Reid to make their way to her room via the ivy wall under her balcony.

Leah took hold of Reid's hand with a smile as they started to make their way around the side of the house, laughing.

"Nice work with Doug," Leah said to Reid as they turned the corner to the back of the house.

Reid shrugged, "It was no big deal, Abbott though," his face darkened for a moment, "He's lucky I didn't break his jaw." Leah ran her thumb along his knuckles.

"My hero," she winked. Reid grimaced.

"What?"

"Nothing," Reid denied as they stopped under Leah's window. Leah looked at the witch boy skeptically.

"Come on Reid don't lie to me, what's up?"

"The new kid, what Pogue said in the truck, do you want him?" Leah scoffed at the blondes question. When she saw how serious he lifted the hand that wasn't holding his to cup his cheek.

It was dark and though Reid couldn't see her eyes in perfect detail he knew, from memory, they had softened to a kind and gentle whiskey color by the small smile on her face.

"Don't be an idiot Garwin, you know as well as anyone that there's only one guy I have my eyes on." She had such an intense yet kind look in her face Reid couldn't help but take a step closer to her, the tips of his boots knocking into the front of her converse.

Reid dropped her hand and placed both of his on her hips. He wanted to lean in, he did, more than anything but despite the border line confession there was still something holding him back.

So instead of leaning down and capturing her pink lips with his own he pressed a hard kiss to the crown of her head. The two of them stayed like that for who knew how long, intertwined and leaving a plethora of unsaid words in the air around them.

When Reid pulled away he flashed his eyes and the two of them started to gently rise from the ground. Leah clung to front of Reids sweatshirt tighter. It wasn't as if she were scared of heights, but flying? It always freaked her out.

When the two of them gently landed on her balcony Leah glared at Reid. There wasn't any real malicious behind it, but she still hit his shoulder.

"What have I told you and Tyler about levitating me without warning?" When the two boys had first gotten their powers they had taken to levitating the young girl randomly.

Reid grinned, "Come on Angel," he purred, "I just saved you from climbing two stories." Leah pouted. He was right, she was tired and hadn't actually want to climb the ivy.

"Still," she pouted. Reid tilted her head up with a gracious smile,

"Come on Angel I think it's past your bedtime." Leah sent a well aimed kick to the witch boy's shins.

_Jerk_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning Leah woke in bed alone with a sticky note from Reid stuck to the purple lampshade next to her bed. Leah smiled and plucked the bright blue sticky note from the lamp and read it. LEFT ROUND 130 SWEET DREAMS ANGEL, he'd even drawn a crude looking heart next to her nickname.

He was such a loser, no matter how cool he claimed to be or tired to act in front of strangers he was still the same dorky nine year old who would hum songs from Hercules without realizing despite claiming he hated the movie and he only saw it half a dozen times because Leah had made him watch it. _And yet_, Leah mused as she tossed her legs over the side of her bed, the large shirt she'd stolen from Pogue hitting her mid thigh, _I still love him.  
_  
Caleb was in the kitchen when Leah walked in, smiling and humming Lifehouse's You and Me, his bowl of Captain Crunch completely forgotten as he stared blankly at the front page of the local paper.

"Morning Caleb?" Leah's smiled dimmed slightly as she leaned on the other side of the round kitchen table, her eyebrows raised, "Everything okay?" Caleb slowly lifted his eyes to grimly look at Leah.

"Cops found a kid in the Dells last night," Caleb said as he slid the Ipswitch Post across the table.

SPENCER STUDENT FOUND DEAD Leah read the bolded headline.

"Jesus," Leah looked at her brother as she flipped to page seven, "Do we know the kid?" Caleb shook his head.

"He was a new transfer student."

"Okay, well listen this is going to sound mean but if we didn't know him what's with the face McBroody?" Caleb's fingers scrapped across his scalp.

"Someone used last night," Caleb said, "It woke me up out of a dead sleep." Leah's brows furrowed together.

"Since when can you tell when the others use?" She questioned. The boys had never before been able to tell when another was using unless they say the flash of the eyes.

Caleb shrugged. He was quite for a minute, his nails scrapped against his scalp.

"What time did Reid leave?" Caleb asked Leah. Leah, as the question processed through her brain, froze.

"You don't think-Reid didn't kill the kid." Caleb's eyes widened.

"No! Leah I didn't mean-"

"And what has the two of you up so early?" The scratchy, groggy voice of Mrs. Elaine Danvers questioned from behind Leah. Caleb looked away from his sister and Leah turned around in her chair to see their mother leaning against the frame of the archway, a glass of scotch already in her hand.

"Mother," Leah said, her voice lacking enthusiasm, "You're awake." Leah almost wanted to say something about how she suspected her mother would once again spend the day in bed in a hangover induced coma; but before she could Caleb, with a sharp look, kicked her.

"Morning mother," Caleb nodded.

"My baby boy," Elaine sighed blissfully, ignoring Leah like usual. Leah rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat and went over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs and the stick of butter.

"Mother I think you're forgetting to say good morning to someone," Caleb mediated. Elaine Danvers sighed, as if saying good morning to her daughter was the last thing on her mind. Leah smiled at her brother, at least she'd always have him in her corner.

"Mother," Caleb chastised. Leah started up the stove as their mother moved from the archway to the table.

"What?" Elaine asked, taking Leah's seat, "Should I be happy to see the child who constantly disobeys me by sneaking out?"

Leah turned to her mother and glared, "It wasn't as if I went out and got knocked up I was with Caleb and the boys the whole time."

"You still deliberately disobeyed me," Elaine snapped back. Her fingers rising to rub against her temples. Caleb looked at Leah, who promptly ignored his pleading gaze in favor of glaring harshly at the burning butter, _Why do they have to argue so early in the morning?_ The witch boy wondered.

"Yeah well if you had your way I'd never leave the manor grounds," Leah muttered.

"What's so bad about that?" Elaine questioned exasperated.

"Maybe the fact that I want a life?" Leah wanted to go to school like a normal girl and have more friends outside of her brother and the covenant, and she wanted to go to sleepovers and for once she wanted to hear her mother say the words 'I love you'.

"Oh trust me dear," Elaine said dryly, "You do not want that."

"Well I think it should be up to me to decided," Leah snapped, cracking an egg.

"Yes well thankfully I'm the adult." Elaine stood up, swaying as she did, unsteady on her feet. She turned to Caleb, "Have a wonderful my baby boy." She turned to Leah and said nothing before wandering out of the kitchen. When she was gone and neither Leah or Caleb could hear their mother's footsteps Leah let out a frustrated growl.

"You know it's the alcohol Leah," Caleb said getting up from his chair. Leah shrugged.

"Please she hated me when Dad was around."

"She doesn't hate you, you're her daughter." That didn't mean much; Leah shrugged dejectedly and flipped her eggs. Caleb set his bowl in the sink.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you come see dad with me?" He asked. Leah perked up. Caleb hated taking Leah to see their father because he hated Leah seeing their father, at age fifty, withered and ancient looking. It was horrifying.

"Really?" Caleb nodded, Leah beamed and through her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly.

"Leah," Caleb said, "Your eggs are burning."

"Shit!"

The Danvers siblings had left nearly two hours later. The pair of them racing down the road in Caleb's Escalade, Leah stretched out in the back seat and Caleb talking to Pogue about what assumed was Reid; despite Leah's protests.

"What makes you think it was Reid?" Pogue said through the phone.

"It wasn't Reid," Leah said for the millionth time.

Caleb shot her a look through the rear view mirror, "It's always him but I've never felt it when one of us has used the power before have you?"

"No. Maybe it was cause you're so close to ascending?" Pogue theorized.

Caleb shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe it was strong enough to wake me out of a dead sleep."

Leah rolled her head back against the window. "You know," she heard Pogue say through the phones speaker, "He's only using the power because he's jealous you're accenting first." Leah nodded at Pogues words, and also noted that Reid used the way he did because he liked the attention.

"I don't know-Jesus!" Leah's eyes flashed open and she screamed at the sight of the dead Spencer student sitting in the passenger seat, blue and cloudy eyed. The dead boy shook his head feverishly, his mouth opening and his lips sticking together like glue.

"Caleb!" Pogue shouted only to be drowned out by the sound of a logging trucks horn.

Leah lunged forward and grabbed her brothers shoulders. His eyes flashed a dark black seconds before they exploded into a fiery mass of car parts. Only to quickly reassemble on the other side of the truck. Long logs fell off the truck as Caleb and Leah skidded out, Pogue yelling at one of the to pick up the phone.

Leah shaking, as Caleb reached for his phone, rolled down her window and practically through half her body out of it as she vomited.

"Caleb what's going on man?"

"I-Lean and I. We just saw a darkling. It was in the form of that dead kid they found in the Dells." Leah slunk back into the car and held herself, she stared at the spot the darkling had been.

Darkling's were omens. They were sent to people by witches who intended to murder them. Leah shook as she remembered what she had read about them; they were evil pieces of magic, only those with darkened hearts- no heart, those who were truly evil -could send one.

"I saw his picture in the paper but who'd send you a darkling?"

"I have no idea but something is wrong I can feel it," Caleb gasped and nodded. "Look we got to talk to Reid tonight. Ask Leah if he's going to Nicky's."

Leah to shaken to tell Pogue that there was no need to talk to Reid cause he wouldn't send them a darkling just nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good the we'll see him then," Pogue said.

"Definitely," Caleb agreed before hanging up and putting his phone in the console. He turned to Leah.

"You alright?" Leah nodded, though it was clear to see she was still shaken.

"You?" She asked quietly. Caleb nodded, obviously lying too. They sat there for, in the car on the side of the road, just breathing for a few moments. Caleb used the napkins he kept in the drivers side door to dab at the sweat that had accumulated on his face and neck and Leah, lifting her water bottle to her lips, rinsed and spit out the window.

When Caleb started the car neither of them spoke. In fact neither of them spoke for the rest of the twenty minute journey to the town drug store.

When they pulled up Caleb looked at Leah.

"Do you want to come in or stay in the car?" He asked her.

"I'll come in," Leah said getting out of the car. Caleb tucked her under his arm, bringing her securely to his side. The almost crash still flashing in both their minds.

The pharmacist, Lenny, a balding forty something smiled at the two Danvers siblings as they walked in. They stood at the pharmacy window, looking tired. Leah was glad she had stopped shaking.

"Caleb, Leah, lovely to see you too."

"You two Lenny," Leah smiled shyly.

"I'll have your prescription ready in a few minutes."

"It's no rush," Caleb said, "We're in no rush." Lenny smiled at the two teens as they leaned against the counter.

"You know it wasn't Reid, right?" Leah whispered in Caleb's ear.

"Leah," he sighed but Leah shook her head.

"No Caleb I'm serious, it wasn't him. It couldn't have been. I know Reid better than anyone and okay so he's a show off and a jerk at times but he wouldn't send a darkling. Not when he knows what it means." Caleb pressed his lips together and sighed.

"I'm still going to ask him about it." Leah nodded.

"Just don't accuse him."

"Here you go Caleb, Leah." The pharmacist handed over a bag of pills for their father. Though all the mortal man knew it was for their family's groundskeeper.

"Hey Leah, Caleb." The pair turn around to see Kate.

"Hey Kate," Leah smiled.

"What are you up too?" Caleb wondered.

"Just stocking up outer room," she answered. She leaned in, "Did you hear about the dead kid?" Leah froze remembering the darkling. Thankfully Caleb didn't.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah I did."

"Did you know him?" She wondered.

Caleb shook his head, Leah stepped out from under her brother's arm, "No, no, I didn't. He just transferred in."

"I heard he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor."

"Hey there." Caleb and Leah turned around and saw Sarah, smiling up at Caleb. Caleb shifted from foot to foot, smiling like a dork. Leah rolled her eyes when Chase, wearing heart shaped sunglasses jumped out from behind the isle next to them, shouting a lame sounding 'Boo'.

Though Leah, jumping back to into her brothers chest screamed all the same. Caleb set his hands on Leah's shoulders firmly.

"Geeze City," Chase said apologetically, taking off the glasses, "I didn't mean to actually to scare you."

"Since when are you jumpy Leah?" Kate asked.

"I just, I had a nightmare last night. Guess I'm still pretty jumpy." Sarah nodded her head in understanding. Chase stuck his hand out for Caleb.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"Well I'm going to see if a Pogue wants to catch the new Brad Pitt flick. Who else wants to go?"

"I will," Chase said. Caleb and Sarah shared a look that made Leah want to simultaneously barf and coo.

"Leah and I have to run some errands for our mother," Caleb said.

"I already saw it," Sarah said. Katie looked at Leah.

"I'm going to stick with Caleb. You know how my mother is." Katie nodded understandingly. Though Leah turned to Sarah with a coy smile.

"Do you feel like running errands with us? More the merrier and all that." Sarah's face heated up.

"Sure."

"Cool." Leah hugged Kate tightly and turned to Chase and smiled,

"Nice seeing you again Cowboy." Leah smiled friendly. Kate's eyebrows shot up as she shared a look with Sarah. Chase smiled back.

"You two Leah, and really I'm sorry for scaring you." Leah waved him off.

"It's cool, no harm no fowl." And with that Caleb lead Leah, who trailed behind him and Sarah out of the pharmacy.

"So Sarah," Leah asked as they all buckled, in, "Are you excited to start Spencer?"

"Yeah, kind of nervous too though."

"Yeah why's that?" Caleb wondered. Sarah shrugged, as the car started and they peeled out of the tiny parking lot.

"First day jitters and all, you know?"

"Nope," Leah snorted dryly. Sarah turned around and looked at Leah questioned.

"I'm home schooled," Leah answered the implied question. Sarah turned to Caleb,

"But you're not?" Caleb nodded.

"Yeah. Our mothers just a little bit overprotective when it comes to Leah."

"A little bit?" She scoffed, "If it were up to my mother I'd be chained in the basement never to leave."

"That's an over exaggeration." Leah leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "She wouldn't chain you up in the basement," Caleb smiled. Both Leah and Sarah chuckled.

"Well I guess that just means I'll have to make sure I have time so we can hang out." Leah looked at Sarah doubtfully.

"Really?" No one had ever made the conspicuous decision to be her friend. The boys were her friends because of their families, sure Reid was her best friend but if it weren't for their families then Leah highly doubted he'd have even ever have looked at her. Not even Kate hung out with Leah on her own, it was more whenever Pogue and Leah were in the same room. Not that Leah blamed the dark skinned girl, she was two years older and allowed to have a life of her own.

"Course," Sarah nodded and Leah, in response, full of a warm emotion, jolted forward and hugged the back of Sarah's seat tightly. Caleb tossed his head back and laughed.

"Thank you!"

"Woah," Sarah laughed, her hands cupping Leahs. "It's no problem."

When Leah untangled herself from Sarah Caleb turned to the blonde girl. "So any clubs in mind or anything?" Sarah shook her head.

"No just grades." Caleb grinned,

"Then I guess that gives you time to see my meets."

"Matches?" Sarah echoed, "Like swimming?"

Leah stuck her head in between the two; the three of them leaving the town limits behind them.

"Yeah Caleb swims freestyle for the school team."

"Are you any good?" Sarah teased. Leah snickered.

"Does three state champions say anything?" Sarah shrugged coyly.

"Sort of." Caleb snorted while Leah leaned back and smiled. She was happy her brother had finally found a girl he liked. Especially one she liked too.

The next ten minutes was filled with aimless chatter about Sarah's life back in Boston. About how she was on the math team and how sophomore year she'd accidentally caused a goo explosion in chemistry so bad that she'd had to shave her head bald.

The three of them drove over a long stone bridge and the asphalt road turned to a muddy dirty one; the sun peaking through the trees and Sarah couldn't help but sigh.

"I wish I brought my camera, this place is so beautiful."

"That's the old Putnam barn," Leah pointed out, looking at a run down, creepy looking barn.

"What's left of it," Caleb added. "This whole place for miles around was the original Ipswitch colony."

"So what brought you to Spencer?" Caleb asked.

"A scholarship," Sarah answered.

"But why Spencer?"

"I want to go to Harvard."

"Our father was class of '81," Caleb told her with a smile.

"Yeah Caleb wants to go there, has since he was kid," Leah told Sarah with a mischievous grin.

"That's so cool," Sarah said, looking at her hands with red cheeks. "Kate told me he passed away."

"You can Kate talk about me?" Caleb asked, his eyes wide. Leah ducked her head and clapped her hands over her mouth. Her brother was such a loser, it was almost adorable.

"Well you just know, girl stuff." Leah, with a hapless shrug, and Caleb shared a look, the both of them wondering just what Kate plus girl stuff meant. Caleb sped up and took a left before slowing down outside the gate of a large colonial house. Ivy grew on most of the outside, though in the spaces it didn't it was clear that the house hadn't been painted since before the turn of the twentieth century.

"It's our families first colony house," Caleb told Sarah when she looked at oddly.

"Wait somebody lives here?" She asked. Leah nodded.

"Just our caretaker Gorman," Leah butted in as she and Caleb got out of the car. Gorman was the crotchety grandpa she never had. He was bitter and tired and always used the phrase "Back in my day," but he also always offered Leah well aimed advice and butterscotch.

A loud gunshot sounded cause Sarah to duck; Leah and Caleb held there hands up.

"Gorman!" Caleb said in an exasperated voice, used to dealing with the Danvers family caretaker shouting off blanks at him, "It's me and Leah, it's okay!" He turned to Sarah who had seemed to pale three shades whiter.

"He doesn't see that well anymore."

"Please," Leah scoffed, "Gorman has always been trigger happy. Remember when he shot Reid in the ass with a B.B. gun?"

"What?"

"Who's with you?" The voice of the old caretaker yelled from the dark doorway.

"Just a friend!" Caleb called back. "We'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah nodded as Leah and Caleb walked past the low standing gate and up to their families old colony house.

Leah walked in first, the old house not having changed in the months since she'd last been. Caleb came in behind her and shut the creaking door. At the bottom of the staircase stood Gorman. Despite the fact he was nearing seventy five he had cared for three generation of Danvers men, all withering away sooner than the last.

"Gorman!" Leah smiled. She hugged the frail man, who surprisingly hugged her back just as tightly.

"Leah," he said.

He stepped back and looked at Caleb. "You should be more careful." He jilted his chin out at towards the door.

"I know Gorman," Caleb sighed as they all walked up the stairs to the dark room where their father sit. Gorman walked over to the window while Caleb stayed by the bed and Leah stood in the middle of the room looking at the back of their father.

He was wrinkled and nearly all his hair was gone. All that was left were a few wisps of white. He didn't bother to turn and look at either of his children, instead opting to look blanks at the unsightly fireplace in front of him.

"Is there anything else he needs?" Caleb asked Gorman.

"No."

"I'll see you next week then," Caleb said. "Come on Leah." Only as Caleb moved past her Leah stayed rooted to the spot in the middle of the floor, staring at their father. Though she had been nine when Tyler and Pogues fathers had taken him here Leah couldn't remember much about him. She knew he had been a lawyer with Reid's father, before his passing, but as she tried to recall childhood memories of the two of them she realized couldn't. All Leah could conjure up was her father sitting at the head of the long dining room table and the door of his study; the one that had always been closed to her. Caleb, of course, had been free to come and go from the room, asking their father for help with homework and words of advice but Leah couldn't ever remember being allowed past the threshold.

"Leah," Caleb hissed.

Leah turned to Caleb, "I'll call Reid to pick me up later okay?"

"What. No, Leah come on," Caleb instructed with a hand out. Leah stood two steps towards her brother but didn't take his hand.

"I want to stay here for a little while, talk to dad," she whispered.

"Leah," Caleb warned.

"Seriously Caleb please, I want to talk with him."

"It'll just make you upset," Caleb said. It was the whole reason their mother had stopped visiting; seeing their father like this broke her heart. It broke his heart.

"Then I'll be upset Caleb, I need to talk to him." Leah needed to ask him why he and her mother hated her. She needed to know what she had done. Why she and Caleb were treated so differently. She needed to know.

Caleb turned to Gorman for help, only for the older man to raise his hands up. Caleb sighed.

"I can wait for you."

"No way, as much as I like Sarah, and I do, she seems really cool and all, the two of you need some time alone." Caleb felt his cheeks redden.

"You'll call Reid?" Leah nodded.

"Swear it." Caleb thought it over.

"Fine but call me when you and Reid get to Nicky's okay." Leah stood on her tippy toes and kissed her brothers cheek.

"Thank you!" Caleb nodded at Gorman before walking out of the room. Gorman, still by the window looked at Leah.

"Is there any reason you want to talk to your father today?" Leah ran her fingers through her hair.

"I need to know why he and mother hate me Gorman." The old man's stony face crumbled.

"You should have gone with your brother." Leah pressed her lips together.

"You know then?" Gorman shook his head, his lips curling as he started off towards the door. He stopped in the door frame.

"Some questions," Gorman told her, "Shouldn't be answered." And then he two dispersed down the stairs leaving Leah and her father alone in a room that no matter how hard or how much magic was used, stilled smelled like mothballs.

Leah slowly walked over to her father and keeled at his side. Her hand covered his and he still didn't look at her.

"Dad?" Her heart thudded in her chest. He still didn't look. "Dad it's me Leah." He didn't bother to look at her then either. "Dad please, like I told Gorman, I need to know, why you and mother hate me." Nothing.

"Dad I'm begging you please. What did I do? I'm sorry." Her father shifted and he looked down at her with dark brown eyes that were devoid of light.

"Leave," he told her simply. His voice just as withered as him.

"No, not until you tell me why you hate me!" Her father didn't glare at her but his eyes hardened and his jaw set.

"Leave," he said once more.

"No! Not until you tell me! I deserve to know why you ignored me all my childhood. Why mother hates even looking at me and why I can't go to school and have a life like other children! Like Caleb!"

"You were born!" Leah, shocked at not only the answer but the fact her father had raised his voice so loudly, fell back from her knees and onto her but, her mouth open. She sat there for a moment; angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"I was born?" She repeated, the first tear trailed down her face. It was so cold compared to her burning hot face. "That's your answer? You two hate me because I was born?"

"Leave."

"No! You can't just tell me you and mother hate me because I was born and demand I leave!" Leah opened her mouth to say more only for her father's eyes to flash black and send her flying across the room. Leah let out a yelp she landed on her side. She gaped at her father from behind the curtain of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Leave!" This time Leah did not argue. She ran, out of the room and down the stairs, nearly knocking a worried looking Gorman over. She didn't stop running until she was yards past the old wooden gate. Her chest heaving and tears cascading down her face. Leah patted herself down, scrambling for her phone.

It was in her pants pocket. She pressed two and then the green call button. Her free hand pulled at her hair as it rang. It rang once, and then twice and then-

"Hey Angel," Reid said into the phone.

"Reid?" Leah sobbed.

"Leah?" Reid's voice had lost the wave tone and instead picked up a more panicked one. "Angel what's wrong?"

"I-I was born apparently. I-I asked-d my d-dad and-and he-" Leah cut herself off by breaking down into a fit of sobs. She wasn't sure what hurt more, her side or her heart. Leah heard the rustling of clothes and Reid's breathing get ragged.

"You're at the colony house?"

"Yeah," Leah nodded. There was a jingle of keys and a loud slamming on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be to you in twenty, alright Angel. Everything's cool."

"Oka-okay."

Seventeen minutes later Reid Garwin hadn't even bothered to fully park his father's old Chevy Maverick before jumping out of the driver's seat and sweeping a still sobbing Leah Danvers into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

One hand was placed firmly on the small of her back while the other threaded itself through her dark brown hair.

"Angel what the hell happened?" Reid asked. Leah sniffled loudly.

"I-I asked h-h-him why he and mo-mother hate me."

"Angel," Reid said softly as he cradled her face, "They don't hate you." Leah disagreed.

"He said it was cause I was born!" Reid's face went slack as she pressed her face back against his neck. His hands hovered over her shoulders. Rage blinded in the blonde witch boy's veins.

_How dare he,_ Reid thought glaring up at the old Danvers colony house. Leah didn't need him angry. Reid shut his eyes and counted back from ten. Leah need Reid to be more like Tyler or Caleb then anything right now.

"Hey Angel, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it okay? Can you do that?" Leah nodded and took a deep breath of air and held it, her chest quivered with unshod sobs, her cheeks puffed out and in spite of the blotchy ness of her face and her blood shot eyes Reid couldn't help but look at her puckered lips.

As her chest stilled from the sobs Reid's hands traveled from her shoulders to her hips causing Leah to visibly wince away from his touch. Reid pulled back as if he'd been scalded.

"Angel?" Leah, still holding her breath, looked at the dirt. "Angel," Reid said sterner.

"He used," Leah murmured, "Against me. When I wouldn't leave he threw me back and I landed on my side." Reid stilled as red seeped into his vision.

"I'll kill him," Reid said quietly. Leah paled. She gripped the sleeve of his sweatshirt, bracing herself against him.

"No, Reid no."

"Angel, he used against you."

"It's my fault, I should have listened to Caleb and Gorman and just left it alone."

"Where is your brother?" Reid hissed. Caleb was should have been there to protect her against their father.

"With Sarah, he offered to wait up but I felt bad. They really like each other Reid." While Reid was happy for the other Son he was still furious. Caleb should have been there.

"How bad is it?" Reid asked her, sucking a deep breath through his nose. Leah shrugged.

"It hurts but I haven't looked yet." Reid nodded and slowly lifted up the side of her shirt. Leah's whole right side was a bright, angry looking red.

"It's going to bruise pretty bad," he told her.

"Is it Doctor Garwin," Leah said softly. Reid's eyes flashed towards her and he smiled. She smiled back, abet a small, still watery smile but it was a smile all the same. Reid held his hand over the red and his eyes flashed black until the redness went away.

"Thanks Reid," she said weakly. "Really."

"Hey," The boy waved her off with a coy grin and a sparkle in his eyes, "It's not big deal. For you anyway."

"What would I do without you?" Leah mused. Reid shrugged.

"Perish?" Leah rolled her eyes as she started toward Reid's Maverick.

"Come on Doc, I'm thirsty."

"Nicky's?"

"Do you even have to ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

When Reid and Leah pulled up to the Ipswitch bar it was popping, despite the fact the sun had only just begun to set there was hardly any parking left and already a handful of small groups loitering outside either smoking and chattering or waiting for more of their friends to join them. Leah could feel the beat to whatever loud rock song playing from the bars in her bones, her heart thumping along with the bass. Leah turned to Reid just as the bars front doors burst open and Nicky, the bald, two hundred and thirty pound bar owner tossed two string bean Spencer students out.

"How do I look?" She wondered. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and Reid couldn't help but marvel at her.

"Beautiful," Reid said without any hesitance. Leah looked at the panel between them and smiled. Caleb had always asked Leah '_Why Reid_' and she always struggled to answer him because how could she accurately describe the feeling he made her feel in moments like this. She looked back up at Reid through her lashes.

"Thank you but I meant do I look like I've been crying?" With a twitch of his nose Reid's eyes flashed black, soothing her blotchy red face and turning her bloodshot eyes back to normal.

"Not anymore Angel." Leah leaned over the panel and kissed his cheek gratefully. As she pulled back a large boyish grin spread across Reid's face. Leah sent her brother a quick text message telling him that she and Reid had arrived at Nicky's before she and Reid exited the red Maverick. The two Spencer students whom Nicky had tossed out smiled at Reid.

"Hey Garwin," one of them greeted, a dark haired boy who was bleeding from his nose, Leah was aware that they both looked vaguely familiar, and thought he knew they went to school with the Sons she couldn't place exactly where she had seen them. "Danvers."

"Walters," Reid greeted back, he winded he arm around her waist, pulling her toward him. Not that she minded.

That's where she knew the two bleeding boys from. Tim Walters and his fraternal twin Tommy Walters were both on the swim team with the Sons. Leah had never spoken to them outside of passing pleasantries.

"Hey Tim."

"You two on a date?" Tom asked. He had a split lip and a large already forming bruise on his jaw. He was a few inches taller the his twin, his jaw was more squared and while Tim had hazel eyes that reminded Leah of the forest Tommy had eyes that reminded her of the ocean water crashing against the Marblehead cliffs.

"No we're just here to hang out with Tyler," Leah told them, she leaned her head on Reids shoulder.

Tim nodded. "Wanna go on a date with me then?" Tim asked with a sly smile.

"No thanks," Leah decided as Reid threatened the mortal boy, "Only if you never want to swim again." Tim laughed and put his hands up in surrender, as if he'd never really meant to ask her out but rather asked to mess with Reid. Leah, soothingly, ran her hand up and down his back.

"I think we should go find Tyler, night guys." The twins waved and moved past the two heirs, though Tim, in an over exaggerated manor winked at Leah as he did. Reid sucked his teeth and glared at the boy's back.

"Calm down Reid, he only asked to mess with you. Pogue and Tyler do similar stuff all the time." It was true, the other blonde Son constantly snatched Leah from under Reid's arm, and with a teasing grin would loudly wonder just why Reid was glaring. Tyler would point out cuter boys and try to get Leah to talk to them while Reid stood right next to them.

"It's different, Pogue and Tyler are assholes, Walters' is a prick." Leah didn't know the Walters brothers well enough to call Tim a prick, but she did know Pogue and Tyler so she nodded at his statement because as much as she loved the boy's they were assholes.

"—But hey," Leah told him as they entered the bar, "So are you."

"I'm what a prick or an asshole?" Arms went around both Leah and Reid's shoulders as Tyler Simms stuck his head between them.

"Both," the darker haired witch boy laughed. Reid elbowed his friend in the gut, Tyler winced.

"Watch it," Tyler smiled stepping back from the two.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Leah wondered as Tyler lead them over to a free pool table.

"A magician can't reveal all his secretes," Tyler said cheekily as they each grabbed a pool stick.

"Save that line for Adam will you." Leah told the boy with a found eye roll. Tyler blushed at the mention of his on again off again mortal boyfriend. "So it is on again?" Leah wondered as Reid racked the balls.

"Please," Reid scoffed in good nature, "It was on again when instead of looking for you last night Baby Boy was blowing him behind a tree." A red faced Tyler flipped Reid off.

"Well look what we have here," a loud, arrogant voice droned over the music. Leah, Reid and Tyler all turned to the left to see Aaron Abbott and Doug, the boy Reid had made vomit the night before, standing at the other end of the pool table. "The princess has graced her with her presence for two nights in a row." Doug laughed.

Doug had never said much to be honest, a weakly aimed insult here or there but he had never taken the intuitive to start shit like Aaron always had.

"Fuck off Aaron," Leah snapped. She really did not want to deal with him.

"Langue Princess," Abbott sneered.

"Watch it Abbott," Reid snarled. Tyler put an arm out in front Reid, the last thing they needed was Nicky tossing them out and banning them for the next handful of months. Ever since the bar brawl that had ended up with four dead and six rushed to the ER Nicky had a 'No fighting' policy he took more seriously then he took the Health Departments guidelines.

"What are you going to do about it Garwin?" Aaron taunted. Leah laced her fingers with Reid's. She leaned in, her mouth pressed against his ear.

"Reid come on you're better than him. Just ignore him," she murdered. Reid sucked in a breath through his nose and breathed out through his mouth despite every cell in his body telling him to deck Aaron Abbott.

"You said you were thirsty, right Angel?" Reid asked in a tight voice. Leah pecked the tip of his nose and nodded. Leah started to Pull Reid towards the bar when Abbott loudly asked "Where the hell are you running away to Garwin."

"I'm going to buy my girl a drink Abbott. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"Fuck you!" Abbott shot back.

"You'd think that would be Kira's job but then again she's over there," Leah stepped in, pointing to the curly haired girl across the room. She was sitting on a football players lap, laughing and trailing her manicured finger along his neck seductively.

While both Aaron and Doug were turned the direction of Kira and her newest toy Leah and Tyler pulled Reid to the crowded bar.

"What do you want Angel?" Reid asked fishing out his wallet.

"Pepsi," Leah told him.

Reid turned to Tyler, "I'll get tonight." Tyler nodded. Though Reid never let Leah pay for anything both he and Tyler had come up with a working system, they would take turns paying for things.

"I'll get a Sprite then," Tyler told Reid.

"Hey Nicky!" Reid waved the bar owner over, "I'll get a Sprite and two Pepsi's." Nicky put a thumbs up and reached past two patrons to grab the ten dollar bill in Reid's hands. Leah never got over the large mens tattoos.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone asides from Reid, but she always wanted to be a tattoo artist. Leah had always loved art but ever since she was twelve and Pogue dragged her and Caleb to watch him get his first tattoo all she wanted to do was become a tattoo artist. Though when her tutors asked she always told them she wanted to become a child physiologist.

"So What were you two up too before this?" Tyler wondered as they waited for Nicky to come back with their drinks and Reid's change.

"Just hanging out," Leah lied. She couldn't look Tyler in the eyes as her nose twitched and her weight shifted from her left foot to her right.

"Liar," Tyler scoffed.

"I-no-rude!"

"It's rude to lie," Tyler said. He looked at Reid who glared are the floor.

"Well going by Reid's face you two didn't bang so?" Tyler asked openly. Leah sighed and leaned into towards Tyler's ear.

"I went to visit my dad." Tyler leaned back in surprise. Caleb always complained how he hated telling Leah she couldn't stop by the old colony house with him but he hated the sad look in her eyes when she saw their father even more.

"How was that?"

"I'll tell you late okay?" Worry shot through Tyler and he peeked away from Leah and looked at Reid, who with a clean he'd jaw was pocketing his change and lifting up his and Leah's drinks.

"Here you go Angel," Reid said passing her her Pepsi before handing Tyler his Sprite.

"Thanks man." When they got back to the pool table Aaron Abbott was still there.

"So not in the mood tonight," Reid growled. Leah ran her free hand through his hair soothingly and sympathetically.

Tyler wondered why they weren't together already, they both constantly gushed of the other— "_Did you see Reid!" "Man Leah is so amazing." _—and they both knew the other liked them, they had for years, and Caleb had stopped the whole cliche overprotective older brother speel years ago and yet every time he asked one of them they'd shrug and brush the question off. And yet in moments like this, moments that showed just how well matched they were for each other, Tyler wanted nothing more then to pull his own hair out.

"Garwin," Abbott said, pointing at Reid who slipped his Pepsi through a straw, "Hundred bucks says Doug and I kick yours and Simms asses in a game." Leah bit her lip as Reid laughed. Aaron had been trying to beat Reid and Tyler at pool since he started coming to the bar a year ago and not once had he ever beaten the two Sons.

"Alright Abbott, I've never said no to taking your money before," Reid smirked. Aaron shot him a mean look as Doug started to re rack the balls from before.

"So while you two practically steal Aaron's money I'm just supposed to what?" Leah asked the Sons sarcastically, she sat on an unoccupied stool with one arm crossed over her chest, "Sit here and look pretty?"

"Course not," Reid said with a jovial smirk, "You're supposed to give me my good luck kiss too." Leah nodded in faux seriousness, her lips pouted outwards as Reid tapped the corner of his mouth.

Leah's eyes fluttered shut as leaned in a pressed her lips against the crinkly of his, when she pulled away Reid's eyes opened slowly and he smiled down at her in a way that made her blood feel hot.

Tyler used to but still grossed out by his friends PDA also handed her his and Reid's drinks. "You also are in charge of making sure no one roofies us." Leah stuck one of the Pepsi's between her legs and held the other one and Tyler's Sprite on her thighs.

"Why would I do that?" Leah laughed, "You lost Switchblade!"

"One day you're going to have to get over that!"

"One day is not today Baby Boy!"

"I'm older than you!" Tyler jeered. Leah held her arms, the drinks in her hands, up in a Come-at-me sort of way.

"If you princess are done," Aaron drawled, waving his pool stick in the air as if to remind them that they were playing a game.

"Kick his ass," Leah hissed at the boys. Reid smirked and nudged Tyler in the ribs,

"As if there's another option."

Reid and Tyler were solids and Doug and Aaron were stripes. The four hadn't even been playing for a full ten minutes before Kate and Chase walked in. Leah, seeing her opportunity for fun instead of sitting on the sidelines as she once again watched Reid and Tyler kick Aaron Abbott's ass, stood up. Reid looked up from his shot.

"Bathroom Angel?"

"No Kate and Chase just walked in, I'm going to go say hey." Reid frowned at the mention of the new boy but said nothing. He couldn't find a way to tell her to stay with him and away from the new boy without sounding like a tool, and sure Reid maybe an asshole to the general population he was never a jerk to Leah.

Leah smiled at Reid and placed all three drinks on her stool before maneuvering through the crowd. Arron snickered as Reid watched Leah.

"What are you laughing at Abbott?"

"Just how much fun I'm going to have watching you lose your money and your girl." Reid snarled at the implication of Leah ditching him for the new guy.

"Fuck you Leah's not like Kira," Reid said with dirty look. Leah wouldn't ditch him for another guy, she wasn't like that. She wasn't.

"Whatever Garwin just take your shot." And he did. He also missed.

Across the room Leah smiled brightly at Chase and Kate.

"Hey Kate, Cowboy." Chases tongue swiped across his lips as Kate rose from her chair and hugged Leah.

"Hey Leah, Sarah and Caleb here?"

"No actually, I split from them and came with Reid. Though Caleb texted me before and said Sarah was just getting ready so they should be here soon?" Sarah hadn't seemed the type of girl to take forever to get ready but seeing as she liked her brother Leah rationalized they could be anywhere from five minutes to an hour from arriving.

"So you and Reid?" Chase wondered as Leah sat in the middle of him and Kate, "How serious is it?" Kate smiled secretly next to Leah.

Leah opened her mouth only to close it as she processed his question, "Me and Reid, I-no we're not actually together."

"But there is something there?" Chase asked curiously.

"Sort of," Leah blushed. Talking to Kate and someone who amounted to a stranger about Reid was embarrassing.

"Hey Chase," Kate said fishing a ten out of her jacket pocket, "Can you go get us some cokes?"

"Uh," Chase looked between Leah and a pointed looking Kate before nodding. When he left the table Kate turned to Leah.

"Chase likes you." Leah laughed, only to stop when Kate didn't laugh as well.

"Kate come on," Leah shook her head.

"I'm serious, last night in the car he asked about you. He said you were cute." Leah blushed, and while it felt nice to have a boy think she was cute it also felt weird because the boy wasn't Reid.

"So?" Leah mumbled not looking the dark skinned girl in the eyes.

"Flirt with him!" Kate encouraged.

"What no!" Leah shook her head as she vehemently shut down the idea.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because of Reid?" Leah wondered rhetorically. Kate rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated.

"Listen I get you and Reid have something but you two have had something for a long time," Kate tried to explain.

"So?"

"If it was a real thing you two had you wouldn't have something because it would be something. Get it?"_ Sort of. Not really._ "Chase has the potential to be something." Leah turned and looked across the room to see Reid already staring at her.

His small smile widened and instinctively Leah smiled back, just as wide. She turned to Kate and shrugged.

"I-I'll think about it okay?" Leah told her as she stood up, she turned around and nearly ran into Chase who held two glasses of coke.

"Whoa where the fire?" Chase laughed. Leah looked at his face and then immediately looked away.

"Sorry," she mumbled before sidestepping him and scurrying back to Reid and Tyler. Reid who was leaning against another pool table had her pressed against his chest the moment she was within arms reach. Leah pressed her forehead against his shoulder. Her arms hung limply around his waist.

"Who's winning?" She wondered as Doug missed a shot. Tyler snickered as he stepped up to the table.

"We are. You good Angel?" Reid asked. His thumb rubbed circles along the small of her back.

"Of course I am just-" Leah cut herself off. _Just what? _She didn't know, Kate telling her to like Chase instead of Reid was like telling a dolphin to live in a bathtub, if you tried hard enough it could probably be done but the dolphins would be unhappy and cramped and feel all wrong while in the bathtub.

Tyler sunk a ball as Leah's phone vibrated in her back pocket. Leah reached behind her and read the text message over Reid's shoulder.

It was from her brother: HERE

Leah didn't bother to respond, instead she put her phone in Reid's sweatshirt pocket and murmured "Caleb and Sarah are here."

"Want to go say hi?" Reid asked her. Leah shook her head. Saying hi would mean having to go back over to Kate and Chase and at the moment seeing the new boy or her friends girlfriend were the last things she wanted.

"Reid," Tyler looked from Reid to the table. Reid sighed and shifted Leah off of him, she leaned against the table and watched Reid circle the pool table, eyeing every solid left before bending over and lining up with the red seven ball. He shot his stick out and the ball bounced off of the left wall of the pool table and into the pocket with a satisfying thud.

Reid looked up at Lean and smirked arrogantly. Reid straightened his back and moved back over to Leah so Tyler could take another shot. This time Tyler eyed the orange one ball.

"Nice shot," Leah told him. Reid shrugged flippantly. "But we both know I could have done better," she grinned. Reid snorted.

"Without a doubt Angel." See, how could Kate expect to convince Leah to flirt with Chase when just joking with Reid made her stomach erupt in butterflies.

Another thunk; Leah and Reid turned to see Tyler smirking at a fuming Aaron and Doug. Leah also spied, a geeky looking boy staring at Tyler ten or so feet away.

"Take a look at Adam," Leah snickered to Reid, pointing to the editor of the Spencer Newspaper. Adam had a soft look on his face, one that was filled with such meaning it was hard to remember that he and Tyler would be broken up again when the witch boy would press to introduce Adam to his parents.

"What a loser." Leah hit Reid in the solar plexus.

"What?" He wheezed,

"Garwin!" Abbott snapped, "I get your girlfriends hot but we are playing a game." Reid glared at Arron and wondered if Caleb and every other patron would notice the teen magically flying across the room. Probably.

Reid surveyed the table and spotted the green six ball. "Corner pocket," Reid said.

"No way," Aaron snapped. The six ball was in the middle of the table, hidden behind two striped balls. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Maybe for you Aaron but anyone with talent can make the shot," she told him as she pushed off the wall to stand next to Reid. Reid smiled up at Leah as he stretched across the table, hitting the pool ball off the far right wall, then the left and then the right once more before sinking it into the corner pocket.

Reid high fives Tyler and turned to Leah only to catch sight of the long haired Son.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Reid smiled at Pogue. Pogue grabs Leah with one hand, bringing her in for a one armed hug while clapping Reid and then Tyler on the shoulders.

"How long have you guys been here?" Pogue asks as Leah slips from under his arm and stands next to Tyler.

"A bit," Reid answers as he throws his arms around Pogue, swinging the both of them. "Just been kicking Aaron and Doug's asses—would you look at that?"

Leah scoffed at the girl all three boys had set their sights on. She was a leggy brunette waitress whose name started with either and E or C or Z, or something. She had given Leah a spare tampon once or twice.

The waitress learned over the bar in a loose high wasted skirt. Jealousy bubbled in the pit of Leah's stomach as Reid slapped down a twenty.

"Blue cotton." Leah scoffed, not that any of the boys paid any attention, instead focusing on her waitresses ass. Doug leaned over and looked at Leah.

"You do realize you're dating the male version of Kira."

Tyler kissed his twenty. "Pink lace."

"Please Reid's smarter then she'll ever be," Leah scoffed, she then eyed Doug, "Isn't she your friends girlfriend? Shouldn't you I don't know not insinuate she's a slut?"

"Please boys," Pogue scoffed, his hand slapping over Tyler's, "That girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

Doug shrugged, "You don't have to pick him up every time she goes home with someone else." Leah turned to face Doug fully, missing the waitresses skirt blowing up, proving Pogue right, she was going commando.

"Is there a secret agenda behind this or what?" Leah asked Doug. There was something off about him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You've never once actually said anything of sustenance before. Not even an insult," Leah pointed out. His pupils were small, incredibly small. Was he high?

Doug shrugged, "Just making an observation. Your boyfriend doesn't actually care a about you." He'd said it so coldly and so surely Leah's blood froze. First Kate insinuating that the feelings Reid had for her weren't real and now Doug?

"Hey!" Reid slid up behind her, "Everything good?" Doug's pupils widened, returning to normal. Leah suddenly felt sick.

"I'll be back," Leah whispered, tearing herself away from Reid and running to the bathroom.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Reid hissed. Tyler jumped forward and grabbed his friends shoulder as Doug looked at Reid oddly.

"Say what to who?" Doug asked.

"To Leah asshole!"

"Nothing! I—" the boy's eyebrows came together, "I didn't say anything!"

"Yo are we playing or what?" Aaron wondered from behind his friend. Reid hesitated and looked towards the bathroom, his teeth catching his bottom lip.

"Leah I'll be fine man, she just probably had to pee or something."

"Yeah, you're right," Reid said, though he didn't believe it. "Yeah, we're playing."

Leah stood in front of of the chipping porcelain sink gaping into the stained mirror in front of her while water drips off her face and onto the back of her hands.

'_Your boyfriend doesn't care about you.' _Doug was an idiot of course Reid cared about her. We was wrong about the boyfriend thing so what could he know. Yet her throat started to tighten up and the back of her eyes started to burn.

'_If it was a real thing you two had you wouldn't have something because it would be something.' _Katie just didn't understand. She and Pogue, they hadn't been friends before dating, they didn't have anything to lose if they broke up, but her and Reid? The two of them could ruin their lives if they didn't work out.

'_You were born.' _If her own parents hated her who's to say Reid didn't? If the two people who were supposed to love her did actually hate her what was stopping Reid? Maybe that's why he could so easily look at other girls while the thought of even looking at another boy revolted her? Maybe he did hate her?

"Angel?" Reid knocked on the door, "Come on open up."

"Go away Reid," Leah whimpered, the balls of her palms digging into her wouldn't cry for a second time in one day, she wouldn't.

"Like hell, come on either open up or I'm coming in." Leah gulped down a deep breath of air and unlocked the door. Reid pushed in immitedly after. He shut the door and locked it; he leaned against it and frowned when he saw Leah blinking back tears.

"What the hell happened?"

"I-you hate me." Leah said weakly. Reid blinked confused.

"What?" _Where the hell could she get such a stupid idea like that? _Reid wondered. Hate her? What Reid felt for her was the complete opposite of hate.

"Kate and Doug—and my dad, Reid if my parents can ignore all that parental instinct bullshit and hate me then you sure as hell can too!" Reid still gapped at Leah as if she'd gown a second head.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad Reid! My dad hates me and Kate said if we actually had something we would be something and then Doug—"

"—Screw Doug and whatever he said okay?" Reid raised his voice over hers to cut her off, "And screw Kate and your dad too while you're at it because they're all wrong!" Leah hunched her shoulders forward and frowned.

"They are?" She asked quietly. Reid walked towards Leah until their knees were knocking into each other and his hands were pressed flat on either side of her face, his thumbs trailing along her cheekbones.

"Yes," Reid breathed, "Jesus Angel, I—" he cut himself off.

"You what Reid?" Leah begged him with large pleading eyes, "I need to hear you say you don't hate me. Please."

Reid nodded, his face leaning closer to Leah's until she could taste his breath against her lips. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down for a tense moment.

Joan Jett's I Love Rock N' Roll started blaring through the wood door.

"Leah Danvers I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Leah Danvers I love you." Leah looked at Reid with wide eyes and an open mouth, her chest warm and tight with the knowledge that he loved her.

"You do?" Leah asked Reid in a small voice. Reid let out a short breathy laugh, "Yes." Leah looked at Reid for a moment, she didn't speak or breath, just just looked at the blonde witch boy with wide eyes before flinging herself at him.

Leah's lips crashed against Reid's. He teetered on his heels before totter back onto the balls of his feet, pushing up against the edge of the sink. Leah's hands pressed themselves to the sides of his jaw while his gripped at her waist.

Reid's tongue poked out and swiped across the mortal girls lips. Reid could feel Leah smile as she opened up her mouth.

As their teeths mashed and Reid's hand traveled up her back and settled between her shoulder blades, pressing her more firmly against him, Leah recalled the hundreds of times over the years she'd thought of kissing him and never had she thought it would feel like this. Falling and flying at the same, heart racing time. She never expected a kiss to make her feel more fulfilled then anything ever had before.

When Leah pulled away, gasping for breath, she couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Reid chuckled, beaming.

"Your hair," Leah said looking at the now tousled mess. The hair on the side of his head stood up, fluffled and ruffled.

"Thanks," Reid said in a low sarcastic voice. He leaned in, his breath fanned across Leah's face when a loud knock came from the door.

Leah and Reid's heads snapped to the door.

"Hello?" A boys voice called out, "Anyone in there?"

"Uh- give me a second!" Leah called out, her voice high and her face pink. Reid, still leaning over Leah, snickered.

"How about I go collect my money from Abbott and then I take you home? We can pick up Chinese and watch a movie," Reid suggested.

"Will you kiss me again?" Leah wondered softly, but not shyly, still pressed against the edge of the sink., everything inside of her screamed to kiss Reid again, and again, and to never stop.

"If that's what you want angel." Leah, softly, pecked his lips.

"I don't think it'll ever be what I don't want," she told him earnestly. Reid beamed at Leah and moved to kiss her again only to pause millimeters before her lips due to someone once again knocking loudly on the door. Reid breathed through his nose and turned his head to the door,

"We'll be out in second!" Reid snapped. He leaned back away from Leah and ran his hands through his hair as Leah straightened herself out, she pulled at her shirt until it was no longer bunched up around her stomach.

"Ready to get outta here angel?" Reid wondered with a half grin and bright eyes. Leah smiled back at him, her lips pressed together and twisted up as her eyes sparkled.

"You know it." Leah took Reid's hand in hers, she intertwined their fingers together and opened the door, only to be face to face with the boy who'd been knocking on the door. Chase Collins.

Leah felt her face turn a hot red as Chase looked at her and Reid with wide eyes and open lips.

"Oh, hey," Chase said awkwardly. Leah and Reid- who smiled cooly at the new transfer student -stood in the doorway.

"Hey Chase," Leah greeted.

"You know," Chase said in a somewhat breathless manor to Leah, and Reid, with an awkward smile and dark eyes, "I've heard of people being attached to their best friends hip but this seems like it's taking that too far."

"Oh-well-"

"We're not just friends any more, isn't that right angel?" Reid asked with his shark grin aimed at Chase. _Back off jackass,_ Reid thought with fiery eyes as he pecked a kiss Leah's temple before he courted her off towards the pool tables where Tyler was arguing with Aaron Abbott; Doug, forever the meathead, stood behind his friend glaring at the shorter, younger, more powerful boy.

"Hey Baby Boy," Reid used his free hand to slap Tylers shoulder, Leah behind him, smiling. "Abbott cough up our money yet?"

"No-"

"And I'm not going to," Abbott snapped, "You two dicks cheated. That last shot was impossible."

"And yet I somehow made it," Reid said, his voice taunting and his eyes bright. Leah could feel the muscles in Reids back flex as he straighten up; though Reid wasn't as tall as Aaron Abbott but his shoulders were wider and his arms were somewhat larger.

"I'm not paying the fucking money to a pair of cheating bitches," Aaron sneered.

"You bet him-"

"I know what I bet him Simms-"

"Then cough up the money Abbott," Leah snapped, she stepped up next to Reid, their hands still intertwined, "Reid and Tyler kicked your ass fair and square-" Leah knew they hadn't, that they'd used to win but who cared, magic wasn't an underhanded trick, it was a talent that came in handy when playing pool. Like being good in geometry.

"Did someone ask for your opinion Danvers? Didn't think so," Aaron told her with a pointed finger that Reid pushed away, "So unless you're on your knees keep your mouth shut."

"Don't talk to her like that," he snapped at the mortal boy.

Aaron laughed humorously, he turned to Doug and then to Reid; his eyes flickered between Leah and Reid. "Is she fucking you Garwin?" Aaron wondered, sneering at Leah who's face had turned pink under the accusation, "I mean she's gotta-no way you're her bitch if she wasn't."

Reid let go of Leah's hand and lunged at Aaron. Tyler moved to catch Reid as Leah jumped back into the pool table, sending the glasses of cokes that had been balanced on the edge shattering to the ground. Leah leaned forward and grabbed hold of Reid's arm- she pulled it back and against her chest. Leah caught Reid's eyes.

"Reid-Reid, just-let it go," Leah said. Every muscle in his body was taunt but he steeled next to her, his jaw tense. "He's not a good reason to get banned. Let's just go home and watch movies, like you said we could." Leah let go of Reid's arm and ran her thumb along his cheek bone.

"Pussy," Aaron laughed. That time Tyler wasn't quick enough to stop Reid from jumping at the taller boy, pushing him back.

"Let's take it outside, come'on," Reid snapped as Aaron pushed him back into Leah, who went flying into Tyler's bony chest. Reid resorted with punching Aaron.

"You good?" Tyler wondered, half following after Reid, Aaron and Doug as Reid and Aaron fought through a thick crowd of patrons near the back door.

"Yeah I'm good. I'll be here, go," Leah pushed Tyler. The youngest warlock didn't hesitate to follow after his friends.

"Leah!" She turned to see Caleb and Doug cutting through the crowd, "Are you okay?" Leah clutched her brothers wrist as Pogue and him stopped in front of her.

"Yeah, Aaron said something he shouldn't have, Reid-it's not his fault." Caleb tilted his head in almost a fatherly manor, one that screamed he didn't buy that it was Aaron Abbott's fault one-hundred percent.

"Go hang out with Katie and Sarah, we'll be back in a second, okay?"

"I'm serious Caleb, don't be hard on him," Leah told her brother. Caleb looked to the back door which swung closed loudly.

"Go wait by Sarah and Katie," Caleb instructed her, he pushed her lightly towards the table where Katie, Chase and Sarah all sat. Leah sighed through her nose and headed off towards Sarah and Katie, both of whom she plopped unhappily in between.

"What's with the frown?" Sarah wondered.

"I don't like it when Reid gets into fights," Leah said, "I mean he's never lost one don't get me wrong, he's not a punk it's just-"

"You don't like him being in danger?" Chase wondered from across the table, a half eaten fry in between his fingers.

"Yeah," Leah nodded. "I don't like any of the boys being in danger or trouble," she tacked on as an afterthought. And it was true; she liked Tyler and Pogue jumping into the fray as much as she liked Reid and Caleb doing it. They were as much her brothers as Caleb was.

"But Reid especially," Katie teased. Leah, smiling bashfully, elbowed the darker skinned girl in the ribs.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you and Reid are like super cute," Sarah told Leah.

"Oh-no-we're not together-"

"But you were in the bathroom together?" Chase interrogated lightly with both brow raised. Katie turned to Leah and squealed, she grabbed the younger girls arm and shook her,

"The bathroom?" Sarah grinned at her roommate and Caleb's sister, who with wide eyes swayed with Katie's rocking.

Leah thought about her answer for moment; Reid's lips against her, the fact that nothing she could have ever imagined felt as good as kissing him, none of her fantasies of kissing him had in fact measured up. The fact his hands felt hot against her, even though they'd only been pressed against her clothes her skin felt on fire.

"It wasn't like that," Leah muttered into her shirt, blushing, "Doug said something and I reacted like a total girl. Reid came to check on me."

"But he said we're just friends anymore?" Chase shot back.

"Seriously?" Katie asked, her voice raising. Leah sunk in her chair under the three stairs.

"I-" Leah's voice caught in her throat when she saw Nicky lead Aaron and Doug through the bar, but none of the sons following behind. "I'll be back."

"What?" Chase stood with her, he caught her hand in his- Leah felt sick as the pads of his fingers met her palm, a cold sickly feeling rushed over her -only for her to yank her hand back. Chase's face twitched.

"Pogue and your brother said to watch the girls. You're a girl."

"Aaron and Doug aren't there anymore meaning Caleb's reading Reid the riot act at the moment."

"Should you get in the middle of that?" Sarah wondered, her voice full of concern. Leah turned to Sarah, pale and with a forced half grin on her face.

"I'm the only one who's gotten between Caleb and Reid and and managed to walk away unscathed. I'll be fine, thanks though." Leah didn't run away from the table- away from Chase -but she did.

And when she emerged in the doorway that lead to the back alley of Nickys she saw Reid flying through the air, knocking over old, empty kegs of beer until he hit the wall.

"Reid!" She shouted. She rushed down the steps only for Pogue to catch her around the waste.

"It's additive you moron!" Caleb shouted, not paying attention of his sister who hung in Pogue arms, ready to bolt to Reid's side. "You've seen what it can do to you if you abuse it, you want that that's your business, but if you use it in the open like you did tonight you're risking exposing us all." Read claimed to his feet, Tyler gripped Leah's wrist nervously, Reid's eyes were still pitch black. "And that I won't let happen."

Reid levitated an empty keg.

"Reid!" Leah snapped, still trapped in Pogues arms. It was one thing to use to win a bet against a jerk from school, it was another to use against another son. It was another thing entirely to use against her brother.

"My power's greater than yours," Caleb snapped.

"Not until you ascend," Reid hissed back. Caleb threw his arms up.

"You know what, go for it tough guy," Leah's brother snapped. And he did, Reid threw the empty keg at Caleb, who effortlessly knocked it to the side. Caleb then, just as effortlessly, knocked Reid back again, that time into a stack of empty glass bottles.

"Reid!" Pogue didn't bother holding Leah back that time. Leah ran to Reid who leaned against the broken wood and glass, uncut.

"Am I dead?" Reid laughed as Leah, and Tyler who'd rushed up behind her, helped him to his feet, "Cause I think I see an angel." Usually Leah would have smiled.

"Stop it!" She heard Pogue snap, "This is crazy!"

"Not in the mood Reid," Leah told the boy of her affections.

"Someone's in the dog house," Tyler muttered, only for Leah to lean into the palm of Reids hand when he cupped her cheek apologetically. "Spineless," Tyler coughed. Leah elbowed the dark haired boy in the ribs.

"It's for his own good. Keep using like that! Like you did last night!" Caleb snapped as Tyler supported Reid's weight as they maneuvered over the crates. "When you ascend you'll be as good as dead."

"I told you it wasn't him!" Leah snapped at her brother.

"Stay out of this Leah!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Reid snapped defensively, he was so done with people thinking they could talk to his angel anyway they wanted. "And so what? I fixed her car. Big deal."

"Don't play with me Reid, I'm talking later and you know it!" Reid pushed off Tyler and got into Caleb's face,

"The hell I do. I didn't use later," Reid told Caleb through his gritted teeth. He turned to Leah who took the hand he'd stretched out for her, before knocking shoulders with Caleb and storming out towards the parking lot. Tyler trailing after them.

"What the hell was he talking about? Using later?" Reid asked Leah as he fumbled with the keys to his Maverick, Tyler tried to gently wrestle them from him.

"Someone sent Caleb a darking," Leah said, Reid stopped fishing with his keys; Tyler stilled.

"You're joking right?" Tyler asked, the same time Reid loudly, rhetorically wondered _And he thinks I sent it?_

"I told him you didn't," Leah said to Reid as Tyler leaned against the hood of the Maverick muttering.

Reid, grabbing her hips, pulled Lean closer to himself and rested his face against the crook of her neck. "I know you did angel. Thank you." Leah squirmed as his lips brushed against her skin. Reid pulled away smiling softly at Leah.

"Jesus Christ man, Caleb kicks your ass and you're still flirting with Leah? What's someone got to do to turn you off?" Tyler joked, his tone a forced light.

"Don't know Baby Boy, look like you?" Reid shot back.

"Asshole." Reid stuck his tongue out at Tyler as he opened the door for Leah who slide into the muscle car.

"I'll see you back at the dorm," Tyler said, Reid shrugged, only to hiss as he did so.

"I think I might just crash in Leah's' room tonight. I have extra uniforms there," Reid replied

"I'M sorry did you miss the part where Caleb kicked your ass, man I don't think he's going to want to see you spooning Leah tonight," Tyler argued.

"I'd say we won't spoon but she's a cuddler," Reid jokes, Tyler looked at Reid with a bland expression. "If I let Caleb's attitude control when and when I don't see Leah I'd never see her."

"And heaven forbid you go a day without seeing her," Tyler quipped sarcastically.

"Exactly, just grab my bag for me in the morning will you?"

"Yeah-yeah whatever see you tomorrow dickwad."

"Love you too Baby Boy," Reid said before he got into his car. He turned to Leah was had already buckled herself into the car.

"So what you thinking angel, Island Garden or New Wing?" Reid asked Leah as he started the ignition. Both we're the only two Chinese take out spots in Ipswich and both were good; though both Leah and Reid only had certain foods they liked from each restaurant; such as while they'd order the dumplings at Island Garden they wouldn't get them at New Wing because the dumplings there were too greasy and usually over cooked, or that the lo mien at Island garden never had any flavor while lo mien at Island Garden was literally sex in a takeout box.

"It's up to you Reid, you're the one that got their ass kicked."

"I-I did not get my ass kicked."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

In the end Leah and Reid stopped at both restaurants; they got dumplings and beef and broccoli from Island Garden and lo mien, pork buns and house fried rice from New Wing. by midnight that night the pair of them, with Chinese containers littering the small table she had in the corner of her large room- Leah always theorized that her room was bigger than Caleb's because hers was a cage. A gilded cage with everything her family's money could buy, but a cage all the same -were in her bed, wrapped tightly up in her competitor as Hercules played. Their lips swollen.

Leah's head rested on Reid's biceps.

"I don't like the new kid," she told him quietly.

"I don't either," Reid agreed, he was quite for a moment, "Did he do something to you." Leah shrugged and shook her head.

"Grabbed my hand when I was heading outside to see why you all weren't back yet and I don't know, I've never felt so empty in my life."

"You felt empty when he touched you?" Reid moved so he was on his side, their nose brushed against each other as Megara started to sing I Wont Say I'm In Love.

'Sort of, I felt wrong. Do you remember when you were eight and you got really sick and you kept saying you were freezing even though it was July and you basically had every blanket we all had on top of you?" Reid, frowning, nodded at the memory. It had been right before his father died, he'd gotten so sick that for the two and half weeks that followed he'd been confined to bed rest.

"Yeah?"

"It felt like that."

"Well then I'll make sure you're never around him again."

"And how are you going to do that? He only ever seems to show up when you're not around?"

"By tattooing Reid Garwins girlfriend across your forehead," Reid said dragging his thumb across her forehead. Leah sat up and looked down at Reid until he too sat up in bed next to her.

"Is that what I am?" Leah asked him, "You're girlfriend?" Maybe if Reid had been anyone else on the planet Leah would have felt the need to blush, to shy away, but he wasn't anyone else he was Reid and Leah had never felt the need to hide herself from him. Not when they were five and she had chicken pox- something she probably shouldn't have exposed him too -not when she was thirteen and had her period for the first time- her, Reid and the others had been at the mall and when she went to the bathroom she realized she had bead through her underwear and pants, leading to her quietly telling Reid she had to go, and Reid, still new to the power, using to make Tyler vomit all over Pogue -and not when she had been fourteen and her bra strap broke while she and the sons were at a movie and she told Reid so he could give her the dumb safety pin he'd been wearing as an earring in order to temporarily fix it.

"Yeah," Reid said without any hesitation.

"That makes you my boyfriend," Leah told him. She tilted her chin up- her head back -and smiled.

"I know, you're the luckiest girl in the world," Reid snickered. Leah pushed his shoulder fondly.

"You are so full of yourself," she laughed. And Reid didn't bother to make his usual _You can be full of me too joke_ because he knew her; he knew that instead of the usual Don't be an idiot and wear a condom Tyler's father had given the boys her mother had terrified her, scaring Leah away from the idea of sex- "_She said that there's blood," then thirteen year old Leah had panicked, she paced the length of her room as he and the other sons lounged around, "That there's tearing-that-!" and then Leah had what was not the first, or the last of her panic attacks_ -for what Reid hoped was not permanently.

"Yeah well when you look as good as me you have to be," Reid joked.

"Oh so what you're saying is that I'm not pretty?" Leah teased.

Perhaps when they had been children, when Reid was just coming around to the idea of loving her he would have panicked, but they're girlfriend and boyfriend now so instead of stumbling over words he leaned over and kissed her.

Reid's lips were warn against her own, his eyelashes tickled against the tops of his cheeks and as he rolled on top of her, his legs on either side of hers and her hands pressed against each side of his neck Leah Danvers sighed blissfully in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Two nights after the fight at Nicky's, after her and Reid's kiss and the development in their relationship, with the only light in the room coming from the open window adjacent from her bed, the moon shining brightly in a cloudless night sky, as Leah tucked herself into bed, her math tutors course work piled at the other end of the bed, done and only half right, a floorboard in the corner of her room creaked eerily.

Leah didn't bother to pay it any mind until, as she was snuggling deeper into bed, the shadows closest to her bedroom door seemed to move. Slowly she sat up, her eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room as she, with w tight grip on her bed sheet, scanned the room.

Only when she looked in the corner of the room that he creaking floorboard had sounded was when she heard it, heavy breathing, the single sound of dripping water hitting her floor. Leah's head snapped in the opposite direction when she saw it, the darkling.

This time, unlike how it had seemed only two days prior, seemed more malicious. The air in the room turned bitter, coppery, and if she breathe deep enough Leah could smell sulfur. The ghost of the redheaded boy was blue- his skin was blue, his pupiless eyes were white and his lips loosely glued together -and he lunged at her.

Loudly Leah screamed at the top of her lungs, she threw herself back, out of bed and onto the floor. The darkling, though didn't vanish into a cloud of smoke or a puddle of water, but rather jumped with her, onto her bed. It leaned over her and howled just as loud as Leah screamed and with a single sopping wet hand it swung at Leah who narrowly dodged it. Leah, once she untangled herself from her blankets, ran. She ran out of her room and into the pitch black hallways and into the arms of her brother.

"Leah-Le-Leah!" He snapped, his shook her, his hands grabbed her triceps tightly. "What happened?"

Three short breaths, each quicker then the last, "Darkling-try-attack" Leah seemed to wail, her knees shaking as she pushed against her brother, further into his bare chest. Caleb's grip slacked for a moment before pulling her tightly against his chest.

"It's over," Caleb cooed, he lead her back to his brightly lit room. Caleb lead a still sobbing Leah to his bed and keeled in front of her.

"Leah, her Leah," Caleb ran his fingers through his sisters hair as continued to hyperventilate, the image of the dead boy stuck in her mind, his howl still ringing her ears. "Leah you have to breath, do it with me-" Caleb instructed as he took a deep breath in and counted to five and then breathed out.

"-Can't-" Leah shuttered before breathlessly sobbing again. Caleb, with one hand, reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone and pressed the number four before hitting the call button.

"Caleb," the tired voice of Reid Garwin moaned through the speaker after a few rings, "Why the fuck are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"Leah's having a panic attack," Caleb told him.

"What?" Reid sounded much more alert then he had a few seconds before, "What the hell happened man?"

"I'll explain later okay, just talk to her," Caleb told the younger warlock before holding the phone up to his sister. Shaking, Leah took the phone as her brother moved to sit next to her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Angel?" Reid cooeded, "Angel?"

"R-R-Reid?"

"Yeah," Leah heard shuffling in the background, the sound of keys jingling and Tylers muffled voice only for Reids muffled voice to reply before he continued, "Hey do you remember when we were all kids and my dad used to take us all to the zoo?" Leah made an agreeing noise in the back of her throat. "Do you remember how you used to sit in front of the Bongo exhibit because, what was the reason again? They were-"

"Prettier than zebras." Leah finished, breathlessly. She wasn't quite sure why but zebras skived her out, they were as mistrustful as horses but hid behind their beautiful coat to get by in the public eye.

"You know I think you're prettier then the bongos, especially after I kissed you. Can you remember what that felt like? I can," Reid told her. Caleb, though still rubbing circles on her back raised his eyebrows as he heard Reid ramble on about how kissing his sister felt.

"It felt sort of how we feel when we use, like you're on top of the world and nothing can ever bring you down, and God when your hand we're in my hair-" Reid cut himself off with a throaty chuckle. Leah took a deep shaky breath and held it for a few seconds.

Reid heard from his end of the line and grinned, "That's it angel. Hey I'm about twenty minutes from yours-"

"It's a school night!" Leah said shrilly.

"And?" Reid wondered rhetorically, "If you for a second think I give a fuck about school when you're like this then you must of hit your head at some point today, alright?"

"Okay."

"Now, can you hand the phone to Caleb please?"

"Be careful," Leah told him before she handed Caleb the phone.

"Hey," Caleb greeted.

"Hey I just turned onto Old Town Road, I'll be at yours soon."

"Reid it's a school night," Caleb chided. Ever since they were kids the rule had been that while the boys could come over on school days they couldn't sleep over.

"God dating Leah's going to be like dating a hotter, better version of you, isn't it?" Caleb pressed his lips together. "But seriously man you can't expect me to not come over after you call me, telling me that she's having a freakin' panic attack-what the hell caused it anyway?" Reid demanded to know.

"A darkling," the oldest warlock answered. Leah tensened next to him.

"What? Was it the same one you saw the other night?" Caleb looked at Leah who nodded.

"It swung at me," Leah told her brother, Caleb's jaw opened. "It followed me, after I fell out of bed." Darklings were supposed to be messengers, messages of ill will and a murderous intent, they weren't supposed to attack. They shouldn't be able too.

"What's she saying?" Reid questioned. Caleb's tongue poke out and wet his lips,

"Just, just get here Reid okay? We're in my room," and despite Reids protests Caleb hung up, his head swirling. Pogue had seen the darking, he had seen it three times now and Leah had not only seen it twice but it had tried to attack her. Something was happening; had happened already, something terrible.

Reid arrived at the Danvers estate, in Calebs room twenty two minutes later, panting and looking haggard in his the slightly too large Good Charlotte shirt and Pogue had gotten him the year prior and a pair of old sweatpants.

Leah didn't hesitate to throw herself from her brothers side and into Reids welcoming arms. Reid squeezed her tightly- she hugged him back just as tightly -and pressed his nose to the top of her head, he breathed in the smell of pineapple and coconut. Reid leaned back and he cupped Leah's face,

"It was the dead kid from the Dells. He screamed," Leah said simply. Caleb and Reid both paled.

"He screamed for me too," Caleb said and the air stilled. Like banshees a Darklings scream marked death; hearing it meant that you personally had been marked to die.

Reid clutched Leah tighter against himself. Caleb fell back onto his bed.

"Hey man, everything's going to be okay," Reid told Caleb, "The others and I, we won't let anything happen to either of you." Caleb smiled at Reid, it was a half smile that told the blonde that while he didn't doubt the boys would try he doubted they'd succeed.

Reid looked at Leah, who was stilled wrapped up in his arms. He had to succeed, he had to keep her a Caleb safe because while he and the others had always prepared themselves to lose another son early in life, Reid wasn't sure he's be able to be okay if something ever happened to Leah.

"Now, it's late and you could both use your rest-sorry to tell you man," Reid said to Caleb, his usually cocky attitude covering up an insecurity he may of had, "But you definitely need your beauty sleep."

Caleb just responded by flipping Reid off. Reid laughed and started to lead Leah out of her brothers room only for her to dig her heels in the floor.

"No!" Leah shook her head at the prospect of going back in her room, "What if, what if it's still there? What if the person who sent it is?" She panicked, her nails biting into Reids skin.

"Hey, hey, hey," Reid told her in a soothing voice, he tilted her chin up with a crooked finger, "Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it, swear it." And then he dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Now come on, you need your sleep."

Hesitantly Leah followed Reid down the hall and to her room where there was no small puddle on the floor, her bed sheets weren't wet and the only proof of what had happened to her being her blankets balled up on the floor. The curtains from the open window blew as the wind rolled into the room.

Reid lead Leah to her bed where she quickly got onto the mattress, Reid grabbed the confessor from the floor and grabbed Leah up in his arms as he settled next to her the blanket sloppily covering them. Leah's left leg and Reids right foot were both uncovered and if Leah turned to lay on her back in his arms her whole left side was left without a blanket.

"I mean it you know," Rid told her quietly, the pads of his fingers skimming across her face, "I'll protect you."

"I know you will," she told him. She leaned in and pecked his lips. The kiss was short and sweet and filled with love; it was the kind of kiss that reminds someone that they aren't alone, that there's someone always there for them. It was the kind of kiss Leah could see herself sharing with Reid for the rest of their lives.

An hour later, as the two of them slept fast asleep in each others arms neither noticed Caleb checking in on them, leaning on the door frame of her room, smiling, though not quite sure whether or not to be disgusted or endeared.

* * *

Pogue had been the one to pick Leah up after his classes let out; the second round of swim team tryouts were later that day and neither Caleb or Reid- or Tyler or himself after he'd found out she and Caleb had heard the darkling scream -wanted her left alone.

Leah, slid off Pogues bike, her pink stickered motorcycle helmet in her hands.

"So," Pogue said as the pair of them walked towards the Spencer Academy Pool House, "Heard you and Reid kissed." When Caleb had brought it up at lunch, awkwardly and eyes glued to his baby carrots Tyler had let out a loud _Fucking finally man_, while he had clapped the younger blonde on the back.

"Yeah," Leah smiled at the memories of kissing him.

"So are you two like a thing now or what, cause Reid didn't really get into it?" Not even when Caleb had told Reid if he hurt her he wouldn't live to see his ascension.

"Yeah we are, he's my boyfriend," Leah grinned broadly, flashing her pearly white teeth and pink gums at Pogue. She tugged at her hair, "It sounds dumb when I say it, boyfriend, but I don't know." She shrugged.

The word boyfriend sounded childish, it didn't sound real enough.

"But Reid being your boyfriend sounds right?" Pogue asked her, and Leah nodded.

"Yeah." Pogue laughed at the younger Danvers.

"You are such a sap Little D," Pogue jeered and Leah used both her hands to push the older boy into the wall,

"You are such a hypocrite Parry," Leah laughed, "I've seen how you are with Katie, you sir are a marshmallow."

"A marshmallow?" Pogue repeated and Leah nodded. Pogue grabbed Leah and picked her up by her waist. Leah let out a scream-laugh as Pogue carried her to the doors of the Pool House where the other sons were waiting, each of them grinned at Pogue and Leah's antics.

"Please don't break my sister," Caleb said with no real urgency in his voice.

"Yeah I don't think Reid would appreciate it," Tyler joked, Reid ran a hand over the top of his head as Caleb rolled his eyes. Pogue gently let Leah go and Reid wasted no time before sweeping her up in his arms.

"How were classes?" she wondered looking up at him, a love sick grin on her face.

"Alright, I slept through history." Perhaps if Reid didn't usually sleep through history Leah may have felt terrible about her and Caleb having him over the night before.

"You really shouldn't do that," Leah told him, and Reid shrugged before leaning down and softly kissing her, though before the kiss could deepen Caleb loudly coughed. Tyler snickered into Pogues shoulder.

"Hi," he said with a false brightness, "Still here," his voice was flat, "Still my sister."

"I'm going to kiss him sometimes," Leah told her brother and the to prove her point she pecked his lips. She then stepped away from Reid and took Pogues helmet from him,

"Now you should all get changed, practice starts soon."

"Someone wants to see Reid in a speedo," Tyler joked.

'Still my sister," Caleb repeated before walking off to the boys locker room, Pogue and the other sons laughing behind him. Once the locker room door had swung shut Leah stepped into the Pool House.

The Spencer Academy Pool House was a mostly glass room with a large Olympic sized pool and humid, chlorine smelling air causing you to start sweating the moment you walked into it. Leah made sure to take the stop bleacher before all the seats up there got taken by the other team members roommates and girlfriends.

Leah opened her History textbook- where Reid failed in history and accelerated in math Leah was prodigy in it and completely inept at math -and began reading about World War One and the effects it had on the world aside from the war; the trade that went on due to weapons dealings and the booming economy that followed it.

"Hey City!" Leah's head snapped up from her textbook and in the direction of Chase Collins. He was wearing nothing but a Spencer issued speedo. Looking at him reminded Leah of the sickly cold feeling she'd felt the night he'd grabbed her hand.

"Hey Chase," she forced herself to smile at him, the hair on the back of her neck stood up as he leaned against the bar of the lowest bleacher- perhaps if his very presence didn't make her want to vomit she could have appreciated him -he smiled at her. "I didn't know you swam."

"Yeah freestyle," he said nodding.

'That's Caleb's swim," Leah said. Not that she was trying to be mean but it was just a fact her brother had won the State Swimming Championships for Spencer's the past three years.

"Yeah Pogue told me, how've you been?" Chase wondered, "I haven't seen you in like two days." He grinned, like it'd been a joke.

Four warlocks, laughing and pushing at each other emerged from the boys locker room only for the youngest blonde in the group to zero in on his girlfriend, visibly uncomfortable, talking to the new kid. Reid growled.

"You know," Pogue said thoughtfully, "If he flirts with Leah he might leave Katie alone." Reid shot Pogue a dark, dirty look.

"I'll be right back," Reid muttered before stalking off towards Leah and Chase Collins.

"I've been good," Leah lied, "You?"

"Alright. Are you alright though, really? You never came back with your brother or Pogue after you went to check on them."

"Yeah I'm fine-Reid!" Leah saw her boyfriend.

"Hey angel!" Leah scampered down the bleachers careful not to slip on any of the condensate water that may have accumulated on the bleachers, and leaned down over the bar and kissed Reid, paying no mind to Chase. When she pulled away Reid could see the thankful look in her eyes. He turned to Chase,

"Thanks for keeping my girl company man," Reid told the other boy, clapping him on the shoulder dismissively. Chase's jaw clenched.

"No problem man," Chase all but hissed before walking away. When his back was turned Leah's shoulders dropped.

"You okay?" Reid wondered.

"There's something wrong with him Reid, like seriously. Cat murderer or like future serial killer in the making I don't know but something about him-" Leah cut herself off and Reid placed his hands over hers.

"I believe you," Reid told her.

"I know, you're amazing, I get it," Leah jokes. Reid moved his hands and lifted himself up to kiss her-

"Knew she was blowing him," the voice of Aaron Abbott cut across the Pool House. Reid's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to drown him," Reid told her seriously.

"As much as I'd like that, no you aren't. You are however going to make the team again, win your meets, the championship again and get an amazing scholarship to an amazing med school-"

"And marry you?" Reid teased, "I remember your notebooks from middle school; Mrs. Reid Garwin."

"I'm going to drown you in a second if you don't go away," Leah muttered, her face flushed. Reid tossed his head back and laughed.

"Cheer for me?" He wondered hopping back down onto the damp tile.

"Like you actually have to ask," she scoffed before going back to her books.

Surprisingly only a handful of other people showed up to the tryouts, none of them anyone Leah knew extensively. A boy Tyler had made out with and girl who had once had a crush on Caleb but no one like Katie or Sarah showed up, leaving Leah to sit alone on top of the bleachers and cheer for the sons as loudly as four people would have.

"Come on Pogue!" She shouted, her textbook in her lap forgotten, as the warlock in question swam ahead of the others in the pool. Reid, swimming breaststroke, had swam first, beating his record while Tyler had gone after him swimming medley, also betting out the competition. Though she had no doubt that Pogue wouldn't win and secure his spot on the team her heart still beat loudly in anticipation in her chest.

Pogue slapped the wall on the far end of the pool before launching off of it, sending him leagues ahead of Sampson Thomas, the only swimmer who had been remotely close to him. And as soon as the race as started it had ended with Pogue as the victor.

Next up was her brother, as Pogue got out of the pool and settled up between Tyler and Reid Caleb and Chase, side by side got up on the diving pads. Chase turned and caught her eye; his smile, as he smiled at Leah, was different from every other smile he'd sent her way previously. This smile was almost villainous.

Leah stood up, her textbook hitting the bleacher with a bang as the coach blew his whistle. Unlike she had with the other sons Leah didn't cheer, her eyes caught on Chase and then, on her brother as his head crashed into the wall.

"Caleb!" Leah didn't bother to hobble down the bleachers slowly, but instead took off down them as Chase and Pogue quickly maneuvered him out of the pool. The coach rushed over as Chase and Pogue got Caleb, who was breathing steadily, onto his back. Leah clung to Tyler and Reids arms as they hovered Pogues shoulder.

"There's no blood," Pogue said as he pulled his hand away from Caleb's hair, his swimming cap discarded and next to him.

"Oh thank god," Leah breathed, covering her mouth with her hand.

A moment later as they crowed over Caleb- Leah between Tyler and Reid, both of whom held her hands -his eyes opened and Leah's shoulders sagged.

"Hey man, there you are," Chase breathed. Chase smiled down at her brother, not the way he had smiled at her before the race started, but a good natured smile, "Had us going for a second man- I thought your sister was going to pass out with you."

Caleb blinked and tried to get up before Lean dropped to her knees and pushed his shoulders back gently,

"You wacked your head pretty good there man," Pogue said, "Meaning you shouldn't move," Leah added.

"Lucky for you Chase was there to get you out before you sucked up the whole pool," Tyler joked.

"He also whipped your ass," Reid laughed. Leah slapped his thigh hard enough for him to let our a loud yelp.

"Make fun of him when he's not concussed," Leah told him. Reid stuck his tongue out at her before she shifted her attention back on her brother. The school nurse came up from behind Chase.

"Excuse me Mr. Collins," The nurse said as she nudged past him and keeled down next to Caleb. "Mr. Danvers I'm told you hit you head. What year is it?" She asked him.

"Two thousand and six," Caleb answered.

"The President?"

"Bush."

"Red, yellow, green and blue, what's the second word I said?" the nurse asked.

Caleb's brows knitted together, as he thought it over, "Yellow." The nurse raised three fingers in front of his face,

"How many fingers?"

"That's what he said," Pogue laughed.

"Three."

"That's what she said," Reid snickered.

"Your mothers are going to say they miss you after I murder you both," Leah told them as she helped her brother to his feet, Chase helped the elderly nurse to hers.

"Probably not concussed, though I do advise you Mr. Danvers, after school go to a hospital and have an MRI." The nurse said before walking off.

"Tyler you're in charge of making sure he doesn't pass out and die in the locker room," Leah told the dark haired boy as she passed him her brother.

"Pogue and I can take care of him too," Reid said.

"I know," Leah pinched his chin, "But I don't trust the two of you not to make fun of anything he might say accidentally." Reid, with a jokester grin,

"Hey Caleb what's your bank account password?" Leah tugged at a long strand of blonde hair. "Leave him alone, he's been hurt."

"Awe hear that the babies been hurt," Pogue said in a baby voice as he pinched at Caleb's cheek. Slower than usual Caleb knocked his friends hands away from his face.

"Alright come on Caleb," Tyler said as he lead Caleb into the boys locker room. Pogue and Chase both followed after.

"If I do your math will you do my history?" Reid wondered, his hands around Leah's waist as he leaned back.

"Only if you buy the food."

"Deal," Reid said with a kiss, "Be out soon angel." And then he too disappeared behind the doors of the boys lockeroom and Leah headed towards the bleachers to collect her things.

Later that night, as Reid and Tyler laid on Leah's floor, homework and chips scattered around them, and Leah laid upside down on her bed, her hair pooling in Tylers hand, Caleb knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Leah shouted as Reid flipped through television stations until he landed on an old episode of Law and Order. Caleb opened the door.

"Hey Caleb how's the head?" Leah wondered. Tyler's mother, the head surgeon at the local hospital had sent her, Reid and Tyler home after the three of them had gotten somewhat rowdy, leaving only Pogue to sit in the hospital with him for several hours.

"Good, I'm fine, no concussion, not brain bleeds, but I need a favor," Caleb said, Leah sat up and rolled over to face her brother.

"Of course." She'd kill someone if he needed to just as he would for her.

"Cover for me? Pogue and I need to go do something-"

"-Cause that's not fishy," Reid muttered,

"-So if mom asks I'm with him because of the Darkling, alright?" Leah nodded.

"Yeah of course." Though Leah doubted her mother would ask her where Caleb was, seeing as she was past out on the living room sofa with a mostly empty bottle of Jack on the glass table in front of her.

"You're the best," Caleb thanked.

"I know, now be safe and if you're going to do something illegal make the jail sentence worth it," Leah laughed.

"Who said anything about doing something illegal?" Caleb wondered. Leah shrugged;

"Don't know, the whole leather jacket and black clothes sorta give me the criminal vibe you know?" Caleb shook his head at his sister and then turned to both Reid and Tyler.

"You're both staying?"

"Yeah man."

"Cool text me if need anything."

"He said text him," Leah said to Tyler and Reid as Caleb walked down the hall, "Totally illegal."

She was right of course, but Caleb, as he turned the corner of the staircase, still shook his head at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Wives- mothers -weren't allowed bellow the old colony house into the centuries old cellar that held the covenants secrets. They were, technically, covenant by extension but they weren't really covenant. Not truly. Sisters- Leah -on the other hand, as the last girl had been born into any of the four families over a century beforehand, could. Mr. Simms and Parry and her mother and father had of course tried to argue that she wasn't covenant, at least not anymore then their mothers were, but Caleb, the ever thinking legal mind, even at thirteen had argued for percent. He had argued to be shown where it said a daughter couldn't enter like it so plainly stated that a mother was disallowed and they couldn't, so the boys, every time they'd call a meeting, would bring Leah who, because she was a Danverse and not a son would stand behind her brother listening, putting her two cents in when it mattered.

This time though, as she, Tyler and Reid listened to Pogue explain what they had found in the records room- Chase's real surname wasn't Collins but Goodwin Pope, his adoptive parents died on his eighteenth birthday -as they all waited for Caleb to finish his call to the older covenant- Tyler's father lived in Florida posing as a retiree and Pogues father constantly took one curse around the world after another -Leah sat on Reid's lap. His arm was wrapped around her waist and her arm was around his neck as she was perched on both his knees.

"That's impossible," Tyler said to Pogue, "We were taught the fifth line ended in Salem-" he looked to Leah and Reid who both nodded; they were all taught why the fifth line ended in Salem as children; arrogance and greed and if they- the sons -weren't careful when they came of age their lines would end too.

"Well maybe we were taught wrong then, I don't know Tyler but his name is Goodwin Pope."

"Maybe he's not a son," Reid argued, "Maybe Goody just had a kid. He doesn't have to be like us."

"But it would explain what I feel around him," Leah said. Tyler and Pogue looked at her. Reid's fingers dug into the flesh of her waist.

"What do you mean, it would explain how you feel around him?" Pogue wondered.

"The night at Nicky's Chase grabbed my hand, I've never felt so sick or cold in my life. Tyler, Pogue when he grabbed my hand I've never felt so empty or wrong in my life?"

"Wrong?" Tyler echoed leaning on his knees. Leah's tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"You know when you kiss someone and it's not the person you want to kiss?" Tyler nodded.

"It sort of felt like that only a million times worse."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Pogue asked her.

"I thought maybe he tortured small animals or something, not that he was a son."

"He can't be a son," Reid said in denial. Ominenactly the dozens of candles that burned around them flickered before the heavy door at the top of the stairs opened, and down came her brother.

"I told them everything about what we found in his file, about how last night wasn't the first time either you or Leah saw a darkling." Caleb nodded as he moved over to his seat around the circle. His eyes flashed and as a fire roared to life around the stone stable in the center of the circle the book of Damnation flew off the shelf and opened to a list of names.

"It's a list of names," Caleb started as the book circled around, "Of people who brought charges against Putnam and his family in the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope, Widow to Jacob, mother of Hagen."

"So what?" Reid hissed. Leah grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly. Reid squeezed back.

"So she claims John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams, after she was widowed," Caleb emphasized. The book flipped back several pages. "The book also recorded births and deaths during the Damnation. Goody Popes husband died June Fourth, Sixteen-ninety-two, her son Hagen was born April eleventh, sixteen-ninety-three, ten months and twenty four days after her husband's death." The book slammed shut and dropped against the stone table, candles whooshed out.

"And? It's a common myth pregnancy only lasts for nine months, it's actually ten," Leah said.

"That's almost eleven moths Leah," Tyler said softly. Leah grimace, not even she was the bad at math. He turned to Caleb, "If what you're saying is true and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam then the fifth line in the covenant didn't end in Salem," Tyler said.

Caleb sighed loudly, "And Chase is one of us."

"That's crazy," Reid said, "He can't be." And for a moment Leah wondered if Reid meant more then he can't be covenant; if he meant he can't be son, a brother.

"That night after the party in the dells someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me, the next night it happened again-"

"I felt it then too," Pogue said.

"See," Tyler pointed at Reid, "I told you." Tyler looked at the oldest warlock, "I felt it too."

"-When you said it wasn't you were you lying?" Caleb asked knowingly. They all knew Reid, even if he sent a darkling to one of them- something he'd never do -would never do so to Leah.

"No."

"Swear it?" Caleb asked.

"You know it wasn't him Caleb," Leah cut in. Caleb sighed once more and leaned back on the stone stool.

"Then it was Chase." Caleb's phone echoed throughout the basement cellar.

"Hey," Caleb wondered softly into the speaker in the same voice he used on every other mortal when he wanted something, "Can I call you-" Caleb stiffened.

"Wait, wait, what?" Caleb sucked in a deep breath. "Listen I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there. I'll see you soon, alright?" When he hung up he pressed his phone to his lips and Leah's stomach, after seeing the sad look in her brothers eyes, dropped.

"What happened?" She wondered, "What's wrong?"

"He put a spell on Kate," Caleb said and Pogue leaned forward,

"What are you talking about, what kind of spell?" He demanded to know. Reid laced his fingers through Leah's reassuringly.

"Creation," Caleb told them. "Spiders." Pogue got to his feet.

"Wait," Caleb got up too, wind- the power -swirled around the basement as more candles fizzled out, "Don't do anything un-"

"We're talking about Katie here!" And then he ran up the stairs taking two at time, all of them running after him. Though by the time she'd gotten into the car with Tyler and Reid and they had managed to pull away from the old Danvers colony house the taillight from Pogues motorcycles was a speck in the distance.

And when they caught up to him Chase, laughing maniacally, was there, Pogue laid against the asphalt like a broken doll, bloody and bent in ways a human shouldn't; his motorcycle in pieces along the road. Reid and Caleb stopped their cars. Reid turned to Leah,

"Stay here angel."

"Be safe, both of you," she whispered and Reid smiled at her; and then both he and Tyler got out of the car, Caleb got out of his.

"You brought dinner," Chase laughed, not looking at any of the sons, but rather at Leah. And the sons shared a look as Leah, sitting in the back of Tylers hummer, staring back at Chase, leaned forward between the two front seats. She tore her eyes away from his and looked at Pogue who, thankfully, visibly, moved, turning from his side onto his back.

Leah let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _He's alive!_

"What are you talking about?" Caleb demanded to know, his eyes on Pogue.

"You don't know?" Chase taunted, an evil grin overtaking his face.

"Know what dickhead?" Reid snarled.

"Reid," Caleb hissed, his head turned half a fraction.

"I'm going to eat your girlfriend's heart Romeo," Chase spat, and Leah, and the sons froze. Chase looked at Leah and winked, he blew her a kiss and Reid lunged at him, his eyes as black as night, only for Chase to disappear into the air.

And reappear in the backseat next to Leah. The mortal girl threw herself against the door farthest from Chase as she tried to open the handle; Chase bellowed out a laugh as his hand caught her throat, she froze, her hand on the door handle. The door behind Chase opened and with his other hand and the power he threw the son that had opened it- "Tyler!" -against Caleb car before spiriting Leah off into a realm of darkness.

"No!" Reid shouted and before he disappeared completely Chase, from behind, grabbed Caleb, who struggled fiercely, though futility against a son who's already ascended, in a headlock.

"You know, now that I have your sister, I might just pay your girlfriend a visit."

And then he was gone, leaving three of four sons to stair brokenly at the back of Tylers hummers.

* * *

Leah woke up in the old Putnam barn on a pile of old, dried out hay, her head pounded; as if someone had taken a baseball bat to it. The sound of iron clanking together as she moved only seemed to make it worse.

The sound of iron clanking together as she moved-Leah turned her head to see that iron shackles that were bothered to the barn wall were also tightened against her ankles.

"She's awake!" Chase Collins- Chase Goodwin Pope; Chase Putnam -cheered from his spot across the barn.

"Let me go asshole," Leah snapped through gritted teeth.

"You probably shouldn't call the dude that has you kidnapped an asshole," Chase chuckled.

"Let me go Chase!" Chase sighed, as if she were being a buzzkill.

"Can't do that, I need you."

"Right," Leah nodded, her pain rocketed through her head as she did so, "You're going to eat my heart."

"Any idea why though? Your brother didn't have a clue." Chase asked her, he moved from his spot across the barn and sat next to Leah, who quickly moved as far as the chains would allow her to move.

"I don't know Chase, is it cause you're crazy?"

"Now that's just rude," Chase told her. He flashed his eyes and Leah tensoned ready to be hit or flung out tortured, but instead a book, much like the book of Damnation, flew from its spot on the upper level of the barn.

"Where did you get that?"

"Don't worry it's the Putnams, your brothers little covenant's book is still nice and safe wherever you all left it." The book opened and then gently floated down onto her lap. Leah looked at the page, which was inscribed completely in Latin, and back at Chase.

"I don't know Latin." Chase flashed his eyes again and the letters on the page seemed to rearrange themselves until every word on the page was in English.

"The Firstborn Daughter," Leah read the pages title. _To reverse the curse and return what the power has taken, on her eighteenth birthday take the covenants oldest first born daughter and-_ Leah lurched forward, sick _-cut out her heart and share it amongst the brothers._

"You see I need to eat your heart."

"I'm sixteen."

"I know," Chase said.

"I won't let you," Leah told him, her eyes still glued to the page, sick to her stomach.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Chase asked her humorously. "How are you, a puny little mortal girl going to stop me? I've not only ascended but my father- my birth father -he gave me his powers, and after tomorrow, your brother will too. And then Pogue and Reid- he loves you so it won't be heard to convince him -and then Tyler, so how will you stop me?" Chase wondered cruelly.

"I'll kill myself before I ever let you use me in your crazy ass plan."

"I'll save you before you die."

"You can't watch me twenty-four-seven for a year and half."

"I'll have you committed," Chase rebuked with a wag of his finger, "And then on your eighteenth birthday I'll cut out and eat your heart."

Leah glared at him, no rebuttal on her lips. It was quite for a moment.

"They're all named Leah," Chase said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The daughters-" Chase used and the flipped to a page and a long list of names- of Leah Danvers', Leah Garwins, Leah Simms, Leah Parry's -and dates were shoved into her face. The first date being the start of the eighteenth century, and the last being in the late nineteenth.

The last time any of the covenant families produced a girl.

This time Leah vomited, Chase groaned in disgust. They knew, her parents knew, they had to have known-they were going to kill her. Chase's flashed his eyes when Leah leaned away from her mess and flashed his eyes; the bile gone.

"Thank you for that, really," Chase said sarcastically. Leah bit her lip as her eyes welled with tears, she wouldn't cry in front of him-not him.

_You were born,_ Her father had told her, he hated her because she was born. He hated her because she made him choose, his own life- the life of Caleb and the others -or her own. "My parents," Leah rasped, "They know?" It's wasn't so much a question, she already knew.

"Yeah, I mean you think I'm bad your parents choose to have you just to murder you, I mean how much more fucked up is that?"

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Testy angel," Chase laughed and Leah jumped to her feet,

"Don't call me that!" She shouted at him and Chase titled his head up to look at her. His eyes flashed again and suddenly he looked like Reid, Leah stumbled back, the chain, having had reached its length, caused her to stumble. Chase, like a predator, stalked forward.

"Do you think he'd do it?" Chase wondered, "I've seen how much he uses, how he loves it-" Chase crouched down in front of Leah and smiled cooly; it was different from every other smile Reid had ever sent her way, it was bone chilling, "-So do you think if given the chance he'd choose the power over you? I would."

"I'm not surprised," Leah said to him.

"And why? Cause I'm evil?"

"Cause you chose the power over two people who chose to love you more than anything."

"You don't know anything," Chase snapped back with a glare.

"Pogue and Caleb saw your file in the office, you killed your parents-"

"-Adopted-" The masquerade faded and Chase looked like himself once more.

"-That just makes it so much worse doesn't it? Out of all the babies they chose to keep and love they chose you and you killed them-"

"It wasn't like that!" Chase shouted at the top of his lungs, "It wasn't-I never meant to hurt them. The power-" Chase chuckled in the back of his throat, "You wouldn't get it, you can't use."

Tyler's mother, when she'd found out Leah had eyes fro Reids, had once compared her husband to a junkie getting his next fix, when they're needing to use there's no humanity in them. No love, no compassion, just the need to use. _And after_, Leah had asked, Mrs. Simms shrugged, _They're men, they'll always need something._

Her psychology textbooks had talked about how to hold interventions; she had grown up learning how to talk to an alcoholic mother.

Give and give until you get what you want. Sacrifice as many pawns as needed to win the game. The ends justify the means.

"Can't you just let them live?" Leah wondered weakly, "You didn't want to kill your parents, if I don't fight you for the next year and half, can't you just let them live?"

"No, because I did kill my adoptive parents, I killed my father and I killed the kid at the Dells. I'm a killer, it's kinda in the name. 'Sides they wouldn't let me live and you know it. We'd leave this town and go somewhere and your brother, Reid, the others, they'd put on their own little witch hunt and then they'd kill me."

"Please Chase," Leah begged, "I'll do anything just leave them alone, please."

"I'm sorry," he wasn't the light in his eyes told her that much, he enjoyed watching her beg, "But no."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Chase had left early that following morning, _Birthday plans for the birthday boy,_ he had sung mockingly at Leah, slamming the barn doors behind him, leaving Leah with a world of grief to mellow in.

Her parents, the Simms and Parrys- and probably the late Mr. Garwin -had known about the ritual. They had brought her into the world with the singular purpose of dying, and the more she thought about, and the more her stomach twisted, and the more she cried, she couldn't fault them because if they had brought her the same page Chase had gleefully shown her the night before and told her she could save her brothers life- Reid's life, Tyler and Pogues' lives -she couldn't have seen herself turning them away. Telling them that the boys would have to suffer.

She could see herself agreeing to go through with dying- making peace with it -if it was for her boys. Perhaps she watched too many movies, Leah turned her head to look at the ceiling of the old barn at the sound of rain harshly pouring down from the sky, Or perhaps she loved the boys too much for her own good.

Reid, she loved her brother and the others but she'd been in love with the fair haired warlock since she was seven. Leah shut her eyes and rested her head against the wall of the barn she had pushed herself up against. Her arms pulled her knees tightly against her chest.

Chase walked in through the barns side door, Sarah, dressed in a beautiful silvery white dress, looking like a real life sleeping beauty floated in, asleep behind him.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Leah demanded to know, she got to her feet, "Let her go Chase she has nothing to do with this!"

"But that's where you're wrong-what does Pogue call you? Little D?"

Leah felt hot red anger coarse through her veins, "Let her go Chase!"

The sound of a car could be heard driving up the road and Chase, with a playfully evil expression raised both eyebrows at Leah. "Looks like the birthday boy is here!" And then he vanished, the lights in the barn turned off with his disappearance.

"Chase! Chase get back here-let Sarah go!"

It was silent, as it had been the whole day before Chase had shown up with Sarah, the only sound being the pattering of rain-and then suddenly it wasn't. Leah heard a loud explosion of glass.

"Caleb!" She shouted panicked, the booming sound of thunder drowned her out. "Caleb!"

The barns side door opened and in walked her sopping wet brother, "Caleb!" Leah shouted in relief.

"Leah!" Caleb didn't check for any traps, no sign of Chase or anything; instead he ran to her, picking her up in his wet arms. He grabbed her face in his hands, "You're okay?" Leah nodded, her hands on the sides of his face,

"You're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I need to get you out of here."

"Would if I could, but Chase chained me to the wall," Leah said looking down at her leg. Caleb's eyes flashed and the iron chain around her ankles feel limp on the hay covered ground.

'Alright-"

"-Wait," Leah pulled pack on her brothers hands, "-Caleb Chase has-"

"You know!" Chase said from the landing above them, Caleb pushed his sister behind him "I'm beginning to think you won't keep up your end of the bargain so I brought a little insurance policy." Caleb moved a fraction of an inch in Sarah's direction and Chase, now above Sarah- Caleb pushed Leah behind him once more -in a harsh voice told them that if they touched Sarah she died.

Caleb held his hands up in a surrender, Leah fisted the back of his jacket as the barn around them started to shake violently and Chase, chuckling pointed at the ceiling.

"Witchy!" The barn stopped shaking and Chase, leaning on the banister in front of him busted out into a fit of giggles. "Wait, hold on, did I just say witch? You know what I'll make this easy for you, you lose control of your car on the way to the pathetic little dance- your sister with you -trust me, I'm good at car accidents. Everyone will miss you, they'll say great things about you- sorry Leah but no one actually knows you -nobody but the covenant will know the truth, but to them you'll become a legend, the one who gave his life for them."

"How about you let them go and I let you live out your life?"

"Come on Caleb you know why I can't do that, why I need your sister, right? You asked your mom?" Caleb tensoned and for a moment Leah though the barn would start shaking again.

Chase elevated on top of the banister, "How about I make you my witch," he wondered snidely.

"I'll never will you my powers, I won't let you hurt my sister."

"That looks like trouble for Sarah," Chase said.

"I'll never let that happen."

"Fine," Chase sighed dramatically, "We'll do it your way." Chase then sent a blast of power at Caleb- and Leah -both of whom went flying through one of pillars holding up the barn.

"Leah?"

"Kick his ass," she demanded as she army crawled away from her brother and into a pile of damp, mold-smelling hay.

Chase kicked a blast of bower at Caleb, and then stopped, Caleb groaned loudly. "It's like taking candy from a baby." And then her brother shot up, sending the power Chase had kicked and stomped at him his own way, sending the warlock flying back.

Chase shot a blast at Caleb who levitated himself in the air causing Chase to miss; Chase missed his next three shots as well. Only to capture him with a million translucent strings that radiated danger. Chase dragged Caleb forward only to throw him back, up through the landing and then onto the ground.

"Caleb!" Leah shrilly screamed. Chase rolled his neck,

"God you can be annoying, can't you?" Chase wondered before flashing his eyes at Leah, taking away her voice. Chase, behind Caleb looked down at the warlock, who struggled to get to his feet, "Bet you did that growing up, huh?"

He then flung Caleb across the barn and to a pillar.

Lightly flashed dangerously as power flooded into her brother, Leah watched helplessly as he screamed in pain.

"Are we ascending?" Chase grinned, eyes black. Chase sent a blast of power at Caleb. "Scary huh, Caleb, the new power you get when you ascend, frankly, I don't think you're cut out for it so why don't we call it a night. Just say the words."

Her brother fell to his knees, Chase loomed over him and with a defiant look in his demonic eyes Caleb sent a blast of power at Chase who easily deflected it, knocking over an oil lamp, starting a fire. Leah rushing the length of the barn ran over to the fire as her brother and Chase continued to fight; unable to yell out that a fire- one thing that could so easily kill them both -had broken out, tried to put it out herself by smothering the smaller flames with her shoe, only for the fire to continue to spread.

"Trying to impress your date?" Leah heard Chase ask her brother as she herself rushed over to a spelled Sarah, not touching her.

When they'd been children Reid had used to follow Caleb around screaming I'm not touching you, because there was in fact an inch of space between Reids stubby finger and Caleb. Leah wondered if she could use something- a shovel, a gardening hoe, anything -to lead Sara away from the flames because she wasn't touching her.

Leah looked wildly for something when she saw it, a pitchfork lodged into the wall behind Chase, who stood over her struggling brother and ran for it. Chase turned as Leah reached the pitchfork and levitated her in the air,

"Nut-uh," Chase grinned, "No fair."

"Leave her alone Chase!" Caleb demanded. Chase, with a single finger, knocked Caleb against the ground, and then, with much more force, did the same to Leah, knocking her out, leaving her crumpled on the floor of the barn in a heap of slowly trickling blood and limbs.

Chase picked Caleb's head up by his head and forced the younger warlock to look at his sister and the flames encroaching around his girlfriend.

"Ready to say uncle?"

"I'm ready for you to go to hell." Chase levitated Caleb in the air before throwing him out the window, he looked back at Leah and sighed.

"The thing's people'll do for those they love," before following Caleb out into the rain where the battle raged.

And for a moment, like the battle had in the barn Caleb thought perhaps he'd lose, thought that maybe he wouldn't save his girlfriend and his sister and his friends; thought that perhaps Pogue had been right Chase was too strong, but the something happened, a flood of new adrenaline, new power flooded his being.

Caleb, just as Chase had in the barn, held the ball of power his enemy had thrown at him; Chase stood there with his jaw open before he rushed at him. Caleb through the power at Chase who flew back; the power shot through the warlock and into the barn; a ball of fire that resulted, insinerating Chase instantly.

Caleb, panting, stood there for a moment before rushing into the flaming barn. On the other end he saw Sarah, still spelled and floating, and then he saw his sister, crumpled on the ground.

"Leah! Leah!" Caleb shook his sister, slowly Leah opened her eyes,

"Caleb?" Caleb brushed bloody hair out of her face,

"Hey it's okay, it's over, I got you."

"Chase?"

"Gone, but Leah we have to get out of here, can you walk on your own?" He wondered as he helped her to her feet. Leah swayed, but stood by herself.

"Yeah."

'Good, my cars out there, go, I have to get Sarah," and then with a peck to forehead he delved further into the flaming barn. Leah hesitated for a moment, thinking to go after him before turning towards the barns doors, walking out and into the rain. Leah saw it, Caleb's car, not to far in the distance, and on shaky knees she walked to it, over the shattered glass before she curled up in the passengers side seat; eyeing Caleb who emerged with Sarah in his arms.

Leah, through the ran, could see Caleb sit Sarah down in an old wagon for a moment; a moment later she sat up on her own, her arms around his neck, kissing him. Leah turned away in disgust. _If this is how he feels when I kiss Reid…_ she thought, a small smile on her face as she thought of the warlock.

When the pair of them walked up to the car, Sarah leaning on Caleb and Caleb on Sarah, Caleb stumbled to his sisters side of the car and pulled her out; hugging her tightly, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I thought-" he choked.

"Yeah," Leah nodded, "Me too." She squeezed him tightly. When he pulled away he wiped his eyes with his wrist and looked back at the burning Putnam family barn.

"We should probably call the fire department," Sarah said.

"Reid first," Caleb said looking at his sister. His eyes flashed and the phone in the driver's seat flew to his hand, which he passed to Leah, who hit the number four and then the call button.

"Caleb?" Reid said urgently.

"Leah, actually," she replied.

"Oh thank god, angle," Leah could hear the tears in his eyes through the phone. "Tyler and I-Tyler get the fucking keys man -we're coming. Hurry up Baby Boy."

And hurry they did; Reid, fifteen minutes later before the car had managed to fully stop, threw himself out of the driver's seat- Tyler flung over to the steering wheel -Leah shot up from Calebs passenger seat and ran to him. They met half way between both cars; Reid caught her in his arms, he spun her around; when he placed her on the ground he pressed his lips against hers heard, desperate and needingly. He tugged at her, pulling her closer and closer to him as she clawed at his shoulders, neither of them close enough to the other.

When they pulled away a moment, their foreheads resting against one another Reid breath in deeply.

"You're okay," he said, his eyes shut tight.

"I'm fine, I'm good." Reid kissed the crown of her head hard, the tip of his nose bending as he did so. _She's okay, she's okay,_ he repeated in his head. No one commented on the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. He pulled his head back.

"I love you," he said, "I almost lost you-" Leah brought his lips back down to hers, molding them against her own, his teeth nipped at her bottom lip and willingly she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to dart forth. There was no fight for dominance like in the cheesy romance novels Leah read, no battle of the wills, just passion, red hot, blood boiling passion.

When they faced Caleb, Tyler and Sara they smiled at the starry eyed look Sarah had while looking at them, and the awkward, grossed out looks Tyler and Caleb shared.

"Sarah and I will stay, we need to call the fire department, you should probably take her back to yours," Caleb told Reid.

"No," Leah said, "Home, I-I need to talk to mom."

"No!" Caleb denied, as did Reid and Tyler, Sarah looked at each boy in confusion.

"Caleb-"

"Do you have any idea what she planned on doing to you?" He demanded, Leah nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, which is why I need to talk to her."

"Angel," Reid said softly, "Can't it wait? Please?" Leah looked at Reids, soft pleading face and sighed.

"Tomorrow then, but seriously, I need to talk to her."

"I'm pretty sure Caleb did all the talking you need to do," Tyler muttered, Leah looked to her brother with both brows raised.

"You yelled at mom?" He had never raised his voice at their mother before, not when she was being a spiteful drunk wishing she only had one child, not when she'd called a ten year old Leah an ungrateful monster for sneaking out and treaking the eight miles to the Simms the first time Reids mother took off, and not when her mother had thrown an empty bottle at the wall while he and Leah listened from the archway as she ranted about their selfish, self centered father.

"Yelling is such an understatement," Tyler ran his hands through his hair as Sarah got on the phone with the nine-one-one operator. Leah continued to look at her brother who pointedly ignored her gaze.

"There's been a fire..."

Reid pulled Leah away from her brother, "We'll be at mine, come over when you're done here." Caleb nodded. Tyler, throwing an arm around Leah grabbed the keys from Reid;

"I'm driving."

"Fine by me baby boy," Reid said as he and Leah got into the back; Reid practically pulling Leah onto his lap, the hummer started up loudly.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered in her ear, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." A weight settled in Leah's stomach as she smiled softly back up at him.

"I love you," she told him. More than anything. Chastely, he kissed her, as Tyler pulled away from the burning barn.

"I love you two angle."

* * *

The next morning as Caleb waited with Reid and Tyler in Tylers Hummer- the his car being in the shop -Leah sat in the living room on the sofa accent to her mother.

"I know what you must think of me," her mother started as she looked out the window and down to Caleb who pointedly looked away from their mother.

"You don't have a clue of what I think of you," Leah told her mother cooly.

"Don't I? You think I'm selfish, a monster."

"I do," Leah said, she played with the hem of one of Reid's old band shirts- My Chemical Romance -and then pulled a folded up slip of paper from her back pocket.

"What's that?" Her mother wondered.

"A list of demands, if I'm going to go through with the ritual-" her mother's eyebrows raised in shock "I'm not going to be kept in this cage any longer. I want to be able to go to school, to go out with the boys and not be demonized for it; I want a life before I die."

"Why are you going through with this?"

"Because it seems that the only thing you and I have in common mom, is that we both love Caleb."


End file.
